LA DE LA MALA SUERTE
by MAGYPOTTERWESLEY
Summary: Ginny siempre quiso estar con Harry, cuando la vida le dio la oportunidad de estar con él, no lo dudo, aunque él estaba ocupado por alguien más… al final ella era la de la mala suerte.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA**

 **ESTOY DE REGRESO…**

 **AQUÍ VENGO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESTA ES CORTITA SOLO ES POR ESO QUE EL CAPITULO ES LARGO. ESTA IDEA LA TENIA RONDANDO EN MI CABEZA DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO, PERO SOLO AHORA PUDE COMPLETARLA.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN ESPERO COMENTARIOS.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **LA DE LA MALA SUERTE**

 _Ginny siempre quiso estar con Harry, cuando la vida le dio la oportunidad de estar con él, no lo dudo, aunque él estaba ocupado por alguien más… al final ella era la de la mala suerte._

-GINNY… GINNY… GINNY

Suspire con resignación. Mi mama me gritaba por quinta ocasión.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 18 de mi hermano mayor, Ron. Hace algunos minutos había llegado con un pequeño grupo de amigos. Es esa la razón por la cual mi mama se encontraba llamándome.

Mis padres le habían organizado una pequeña comida, partiríamos un pastel y después Ron se iría a festejar con sus amigos a un bar su mayoría de edad.

Suspire con frustración.

Mis trece años no me permitían ser feliz. ¿Por qué mis padres no me tuvieron antes?

A mi corta edad ya sabía lo que era el amor.

Desde hace tres años para ser exacta.

Cuando contaba con diez años, lo conocí. Mi hermano Ron invito a la madriguera a su mejor amigo. Harry Potter, ese era su nombre.

Era el chico perfecto, su cabello rebelde color azabache me hipnotizo y ni que decir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

El cómo mi hermano solo contaba con 15 años y ahora ya tenía la mayoría de edad. Nunca me he atrevido a demostrarle mi interés por él. ¿Para qué? Yo era solo una niña.

Pero los nervios me atacaban cada vez que lo veía, añoraba estar con él y conforme fui creciendo añore sus labios.

Sé que soy una niña, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, es más fuerte que esos pensamientos coherentes sobre que él es mayor que yo.

Por fin decidí bajar, camine lentamente por las escaleras, llevaba puesto un vestido por debajo de las rodillas y como era primavera mis sandalias quedaban bien.

No me atrevía a usar vestidos más cortos, mis piernas eran demasiado delgadas. Además del hecho de que mis pecas en mi cara me daban una apariencia más infantil.

¡Dios! ¡Las odio!

Al bajar busque inmediatamente con la mirada a mi Harry.

-Ginny… hija… hasta que bajas- dijo mi madre

-aún no estaba lista

-Te has tardo demasiado y todos ya están aquí…

Rodé los ojos. Mi madre siempre era así.

Camine dirigiéndome al pequeño salón, esperando encontrar al amor de mi vida.

De pronto escuche risas, mire hacia el sonido y ahí estaba. Mi tormento, sonreía con sus amigos y gracias a dios no tenía a ninguna chica alrededor de él.

Ese era mi mayor temor, yo sabía muy bien que ese momento llegaría. Algún día lo vería con una chica que no fuera yo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenía la esperanza que él me esperara. Que de verdad yo le gustara.

De verdad que guardaba la esperanza dentro de mi corazón.

Lo mire todo el tiempo disimuladamente, no intente nada más. Yo sabía que era una niña a lado de él. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo amaba.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a mi hermano y pronto comenzaron todos a despedirse de mis padres. Su fiesta iba a comenzar.

Harry fue el último en quedarse, ya que se iría junto con Ron. Se despidió de mis padres y me miro. Sentía esas mariposas en el estómago que no me dejaban en paz.

-Ginevra… nos veremos después…

Fueron sus únicas palabras.

Palabras que hicieron que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Amaba su voz.

Todos salieron de la madriguera y yo subió a mi habitación a imaginar como siempre, un mundo donde solo existía Harry y yo.

HG

Cinco años después….

El tiempo transcurría día a día. Era lento.

Para mí era un poco tormentoso, no voy a negar que me la he pasado muy bien a lado de mis amigos. Pero siempre me va a faltar el amor, Harry Potter.

Después de la fiesta de dieciocho años de mi hermano, lo vi dos veces más. El solo me saludaba y sonreía de manera amable. Pero nada más.

Se fueron a la universidad, estudiaban juntos. Mi hermano venía a visitarnos en las vacaciones, claro que Harry también visitaba a su familia, pero no volvió a venir a la madriguera.

Por comentarios de mi hermano supe que había tenido al menos dos chicas, nada importante pero salía con ellas. Mi corazón se agitaba cada vez que escuchaba esos comentarios.

Pero aun así decidí mantenerme a raya de él.

Hoy después de cinco años… por fin cumplía dieciocho años.

Tendría una pequeña reunión familiar, claro que Ron invito a Harry.

Así que en este momento me encontraba arreglándome.

Mi madre me había comprado un vestido rojo que me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, mi cabello rojo fuego y rizado me daban un toque sexy.

Yo no perdí el tiempo y compre unas zapatillas rojas altas. Mis labios combinaban con mi vestido. Y aunque mis odiosas pecas no se me habían quitado del rostro ahora más de dos chicos me dijeron que eran un toque infantil que les fascinaba.

-Ginny… Ginny

Como siempre mi madre me gritaba para que me apresurara a bajar.

-Ya voy…

Camine hacia el pasillo y me dirigí abajo.

Toda mi familia estaba presente. Mis seis hermanos mayores. Con sus respectivas novias claro. Con todas ellas me llevaba bien, pero sin duda mi mejor amiga era Hermione. (Novia de Ron)

Las caras de todos eran impresionantes. Me sentí confiada y muy feliz había logrado el efecto en todos ellos. Mire a Harry. ¡Si! Me miraba por primera vez en ocho años me miraba. Solo a mí.

-estas preciosa- dijo mi madre

Y por supuesto que escuche muchos más comentarios de parte de mis hermanos. Pero la persona que más me interesaba no me decía nada. Pero su mirada estaba ahí. Al menos eso me reconfortaba.

La reunión fue amena, partimos el pastel y me cantaron el famoso feliz cumpleaños. Pero lo mejor era que a Hermione se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir a un bar. Mis hermanos Bill, Charly y Percy no podrían ir.

Así que solo asistiríamos Ron, Hermione, Los gemelos con sus novias (lo cual agradecía, así no me estorbarían) y Harry. ¡Esto era genial!

Todos salimos en diferentes autos. Los gemelos llevaban su auto, Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo íbamos en el auto de mi amor platónico.

Llegamos al bar y pronto nos dieron una mesa. Decidí no tomar demasiado. Yo no me llevaba bien con el alcohol…

Todos se pararon a bailar, solo nos quedamos Harry y yo en la mesa.

-Es genial cumplir dieciocho- dijo Harry

-Oh, si súper genial

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche

Quería gritar como loca. Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Yo asentí y me pare de un salto.

Comenzamos a bailar. Harry tomaba mis caderas con sus manos, instintivamente busque a mis hermanos, todos se encontraban en sus propios mundos con sus novias. Genial

Continúe bailando por más tiempo con Harry. Poco a poco el alcohol que ingería el, le iba haciendo efecto. Mis hermanitos gemelos se había ido. Y Ron estaba demasiado ocupado con Hermione.

Harry comenzaba a apretarme hacia él. Mi corazón latía acelerado.

-Debo ir al tocador- susurre

El solo asintió y camino hacia la mesa.

Llegue al tocador y me mire en el espejo. Mi maquillaje era bueno, aunque no tan perfecto como cuando inicio la noche.

Me hice un retoque breve y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Harry se encontraba en la mesa solo. Mire alrededor buscando a Ron y Hermione pero no los encontré en ningún lado.

-Si estás buscando a Ron. Se han ido

Me sorprendí.

-¿Cómo que se han ido?

-Si… así como lo escuchas… ya sabes… las hormonas

Sonrió. Era muy pero muy guapo.

Mi amplia sonrisa salió. Eso significaba que al menos Harry tendría que llevarme a mi casa.

-Veo que te pone de buen humor la felicidad de tu hermano.

-Pues claro

-Bien… vámonos

Harry tomo lo que le quedaba de su trago y yo entre en pánico.

Quería quedarme más tiempo. No podía acabar tan pronto mi noche. No quería que acabara.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nos vamos?

-Te llevare a tu casa. Es tarde

-Podríamos divertirnos un rato más.

-No creo que eso sea lo correcto…

Ahí estaba lo que tanto me temía. El rechazo. ¿Por qué? Veía en sus ojos que yo le gustaba. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Aunque después de unos segundos procese sus palabras "no creo que eso sería lo correcto"

Claro. La mierda de la edad.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

-Lo correcto es que lleve a la hermanita de mi mejor amigo sana y salva a su casa.

Me moleste.

-YO NO SOY LA HERMANITA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO

El sonrió. Sentí mucha más furia en mi pecho.

-Claro que eres su hermanita.

-Soy Ginny… solo Ginny… y si eso no lo puedes entender… bien… tú te lo pierdes

Camine con paso decidido hacia la salida. Pude ver su cara de póker. La verdad es que no me dejaba de importar. Solo era una estrategia para ver si se armaba de valor y me besaba de una vez por todas.

El me seguía y en pocos minutos llegamos al estacionamiento del bar. Estaba oscuro y solitario.

-Ginny… espera…

-¿Qué pasa?

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a su auto y me cruce de brazos en el pecho.

-No es como tú lo piensas… me gustas en verdad me gustas… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que eres una niña…

-No soy una niña… ya tengo dieciocho años

-Sí y yo tengo veintitrés… es una gran diferencia

Bufe… era una gran tontería.

-está bien… llévame a casa…

El suspiro y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Mire hacia la ventana, sentía que me miraba muy constantemente pero decidí seguir con mi plan.

De pronto disminuyo la velocidad y se adentró hacia los árboles que se encontraban a las orillas de la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

No respondió.

El auto se detuvo.

-Contéstame…

-Al diablo con todo…

Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzo sobre mí. Me beso… me beso con pasión y sus manos pronto encontraron camino en mis piernas.

Con torpes movimientos me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y lleve mis manos hacia su cabello rebelde.

Sentí como sus manos subían acariciando mis piernas y las descargas de electricidad se hicieron más intensas.

Su lengua penetro mis labios y le seguí el ritmo. Nuestras reparaciones se volvieron aceleradas.

El deseo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Lo empuje con decisión y lo mire con lujuria. No sabía lo que me depararía el destino, pero lo quería ahora.

Con un poco de dificultad me pase al asiento de atrás, el solo me miro y después de unos segundos me siguió.

Lo jale de la camisa azul cielo que llevaba puesta y lo atraje hacia mí. Pronto nuestros labios se fundieron nuevamente en una danza sin tregua. Nuestras lenguas se movían sin cesar.

Acomode mis piernas al extremo de sus caderas y Harry no perdió el tiempo. Comenzó a realizar movimientos con su pelvis que me sacaron pequeños gemidos.

Para una virgen como yo, esto era la gloria. Decidí callar y no decir nada sobre mi inexperiencia.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas y subir hasta encontrarse con mi pequeña tanga. Sus manos la hicieron a un lado y comenzó a acariciar mi centro con lentitud.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación. Sus dedos se movían en círculos maravillosos haciendo que mis gemidos fueran más altos.

-Eso es Ginny… esto te encantara…

Claro que me encantaba.

Pronto sentí que algo que no reconocí se formaba dentro de mí. Comencé instintivamente a mover mis caderas sobre sus dedos. Necesitaba que esa burbuja explotara.

Sus dedos se movían con mayor rapidez y yo sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Harry me besaba el cuello lo que hacía que me sintiera en la gloria.

Después de unos movimientos más explote… una intensa descarga de placer que me recorría de pies a cabeza. Solté un gemido sonoro y cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

-Eso es….

Segundos después abrí los ojos y lo mire. Me sonrió.

-Te ves preciosa cuando estas teniendo un orgasmo

-eso… eso fue genial…

-Aun no terminamos…

Comenzó a besar nuevamente mis labios, y yo me sentía mucho más feliz. De verdad quería terminar esto… quería sentirlo adentro de mí. Estoy segura que nunca olvidaría esta noche.

Pronto sus manos bajaron el cierre del vestido y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto. Comenzó a masajearlos y besarlos.

Mis manos se fueron hacia su cabello. Me encantaba mirarlo despeinado y saber que yo lo provoque.

Sentí nuevamente esa necesidad de llegar al clímax, era increíble como con tan solo unas caricias me sorprendía.

Nuevamente comenzó a mover su pelvis y yo gemí.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti…

-¡Si!

Solo sentí el movimiento de sus pantalones bajándose. Con sus manos subió mi vestido hasta la cintura.

Lo sentí acomodarse en mi entrada y empujo fuerte. Solté un suspiro de dolor y sentí que él se tensaba.

-¿Eras virgen?

Su cara de sorpresa me alarmo. Solo atine a envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empujarlo hacia mí.

Vi como cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

-Eso no importa…- respondí decidida.

No pensaba perder esta oportunidad.

Comenzó a moverse sobre mí, al principio sentí una leve molestia pero poco a poco fui mojándome más y el placer llego.

-Te sientes tan bien

Gemí cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos.

-Me gusta… me fascina estar dentro de ti…

-Oh… continua… así… Siiii

El sentirlo tan dentro era la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido. Sus manos me tomaron de mis nalgas y me empujaron más hacia él.

Nuevamente la burbuja crecía y crecía dentro de mi… estaba cerca.

Comencé a mover mis caderas ayudando a la fricción, unos segundos después caí en una red intensa de placer…

El también llego a su clímax, sentí su semilla caliente en mí. Hundió la cara en mi cuello y soltó un gemido ronco.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Harry se levantó y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

Yo solo sentí el líquido corriendo por mis piernas, el me extendió un pañuelo desechable y me limpie rápidamente.

Minutos después estábamos acomodados en nuestros asientos. Temía este momento. Tal vez él se arrepintiera y no querría saber más de mí. No lo sé. Pero al menos tenía este recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?

-No tenía por qué decírtelo

-Pude… pude ser más cuidadoso

-Fue perfecto

Nos miramos y no supe más que decir.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no es de solo una noche…

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras.

-Quieres… quieres decir que…

No me dejo terminar

-Quiero algo más… quiero que intentemos ser algo…

Mi corazón salto de emoción. No podía creer que me estuviera diciendo esto. Después de tantos años de soñar… ahora se hacía realidad.

-¿estás seguro?

Trate de reprimir mis ganas de saltar en un pie de la emoción.

-Cien por ciento seguro… ahora… ahora ya eres mayor de edad… podemos tener algo sin ningún problema.

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry encendió el auto y en unos minutos estuve despidiéndome de el con un beso. Me dije a Mi misma que podría besarlos de nuevo muy pronto.

-Te llamare para vernos de nuevo…

-Estaré esperando tu llamada…

Nos dimos un beso de nuevo y yo camine a la madriguera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

HG

Al día siguiente de esa noche me desperté feliz, cada momento que sonaba el teléfono imaginaba a Harry preguntando por mí.

Evite correr hacia el teléfono, no quería que mi madre se diera cuenta de mi estado de ansiedad. Pero paso ese día y Harry no llamo.

Los días siguientes estuve esperando esa llamada, inclusive estuve tentada a preguntarle a Ron por él. Pero me contuve. No quería ocasionar problemas entre ambos amigos. Esperaría hasta que Harry hablara con él.

Pero al final de la semana todo se derrumbó.

Me encontraba simulando ver el televisor, mientras daba leves miradas hacia el teléfono con la esperanza de que Harry cumpliera su palabra.

Ron había llegado hacia unos cinco minutos y yo estaba entrando en ansiedad, no creo poder soportar más esta situación. Si Harry no aparecía pronto yo hablaría con Ron. Al menos conseguiría su número de móvil.

Escuche que mi hermano hablaba con mis padres en la cocina. Escuche el nombre de Harry y mi curiosidad gano.

Con pasos sigilosos me acerque, tuve cuidado que no me vieran.

-Acabo de despedirme de el-dijo mi hermano Ron

-Es una lástima… creí que se quedaría algún tiempo por aquí- esa voz era de mi madre

-Pues él ya me había comentado de esa propuesta de trabajo… no estaba muy seguro de aceptar… pero en estos días tomo la decisión.

-Francia está lejos…

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Se había ido. Se fue… se fue…

En ese momento mi cerebro solo podía escuchar que se había ido a Francia.

Cuando reaccione, corrí a mi habitación. No deseaba que alguien mirara mis lágrimas.

Sentía que el pecho se me hundía de dolor. Jamás pensé que me podría pasar algo así. Siempre creí que Harry seria sincero.

No esperaba nada de él. Siempre supe que era algo de una noche. Pero después estaban sus palabras, el me pidió tener algo más. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué ilusionarme?

Yo no le pedí nada. Él se burló de mí.

Ese día llore y llore hasta que sentí que me quede sin lágrimas. No supe cuánto tiempo pase ahí. Solo supe que Harry me había mentido.

HG

Dos años después…

Siempre escuche decir a algunas personas que el tiempo siempre era la mejor cura para el mal de amores. Yo la verdad no creía tanto en eso.

Con el pasar de los meses, mi corazón se fue reponiendo, no puedo asegurar que este sano del todo porque no es así. Para mi Harry siempre sería un tema doloroso.

Después de su partida no quise saber más del tema. Evite a toda costa el contacto con él. Aunque realmente no fue difícil ya que él jamás intento contactarse conmigo.

Los comentarios de Ron sobre Harry eran ligeros. Solo comentaba que se encontraba bien. Yo agradecía no saber más.

Hoy era un gran día y estaba contenta. Mi hermano Ron y Hermione después de tanto tiempo de noviazgo al fin se comprometían.

La fiesta seria sencilla, pero prometía mucho.

Ron había comentado que Harry no podría venir, así que podía estar tranquila.

Guardaba en mi mente el recuerdo de esa noche que pasamos juntos, pero que sin duda me marco por completo.

Jamás intente una relación con nadie. Si tuve muchos pretendientes, pero realmente nadie me interesaba. Eso también se lo debía a él.

Me arregle con un vestido azul cielo, era elegante y discreto. Tal vez reflejaba la madures que había alcanzado en estos dos últimos años.

Me había recogido mi cabello en un colita, mi maquillaje era ligero. Me hacía ver natural.

HG

Minutos después…

El ver a mi hermano sonriendo junto con Hermione era reconfortante, aunque no podía evitar tener algo de envidia. Claro de la buena.

Yo aún estaba esperando al chico de mi vida, porque aunque seguía enamorada de Harry creía sinceramente que él no era ese chico destinado a mí

¿Cómo podría serlo? El me dejo de lado. Así que no. El definitivamente no era para mí.

La reunión se llevó acabo de manera tranquila, todo era felicidad en la madriguera.

Las risas entre las bromas de los gemelos no paraban, tanto reía que no me di cuenta que el timbre sonó hasta que mi madre entro con cara de felicidad acompañado de la persona que menos quería ver.

Harry Potter estaba parado con una gran sonrisa en la entrada del pequeño salón, pero eso no era lo más inquietante, lo alarmante era la chica rubia que venía de su mano.

-buenas noches- dijo el

Todo a mí alrededor desapareció, estaba segura que de no ser porque todos comenzaron a saludar a Harry se hubieran dado cuenta de mi cara de shock.

Pronto me repuse. No permitiría que él me viera mal. Le demostraría que era fuerte. Sonreí y me acerque a saludarlo. Tal parecía que no me había visto aun.

-Hola desaparecido- dije en tono de broma.

El enseguida me miro. Lo sentí. Esa mirada profunda que me dedico, era la misma de la última noche que nos vimos. Pero… no me permitiría caer de nuevo en sus redes.

Me acerque para darle un abrazo, me sorprendió la manera en la que se desprendió de la mano de la rubia.

-Ginnny…- no pude evitar que se me enchinara la piel cuando dijo mi nombre con un suspiro.

Creo que todos alrededor nos miraban, pero nosotros estaban envueltos en ese abrazo. Nos interrumpió el carraspeo de la chica rubia.

-Hola…- dijo la rubia

Harry y yo nos soltamos enseguida y trate de reponer mi cara.

-Chicos… ella es mi prometida… Luna

¿Se podía romper un corazón más de lo que ya estaba el mío? La respuesta es sí.

Pero me dije que tenía que aguantar las lágrimas hasta que estuviera sola en mi habitación. Así que con todo y todo fui una de las que los felicito.

La continuación de la noche fue una mierda, evite a toda costa mirarlo, no quería ver como ella lo besaba cada que quería. Así que me sumergí en una burbuja de indiferencia.

Cuando se fueron solo me despedí como de cualquier otro invitado. Subí a mi habitación y llore de nuevo hasta quedarme seca. ¿Cuándo podría al fin ser feliz? No lo sé.

HG

Pasaron los días, y eran como siempre yo iba a la universidad y trataba de continuar mi vida sabiendo que Harry estaba aquí. Pero cuando mi móvil sonó y un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla todo cambio.

-Bueno…

-¿Ginny?

-¿Si?

-Habla Harry

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Ginny… ¿sigues ahí?

-si…si… hola

-hola…

Silencio.

-Y…. ¿Cómo estás?- decidí romper el silencio

-Bien… yo… quería hablar contigo…

¿Para qué?

-OK… estamos hablado…

-Quiero verte… quiero… que sea en persona

No… no… no quería volver a verlo. Las cosas tenían que seguir así. Era mejor mantener la distancia.

-No creo que sea posible

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo… lo siento…

-Por favor Ginny… necesito verte

¡Diablos! Porque su voz me doblegaba.

-Está bien…

-Te mando un mensaje con la dirección.

-Ok…

-Gracias… Ginny… en verdad quiero verte.

HG

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía realmente porque había aceptado verlo, ¿Estaba loca? ¿No había tenido suficiente del? Creo que no.

Seguí la dirección que me mando por mensaje. Al llegar me di cuenta que era el bar de un hotel.

Al entrar Harry se levando y me hizo señas. Se encontraba en una mesa en un pequeño rincón.

Camine con paso decidido hacia él.

-hola- me saludo

-Hola

-Siéntate… ¿Quieres pedir algo?

Solo asentí. Llamo al camarero y ordene una margarita. Aún seguía sin llevarme bien con el alcohol, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta que no había vivido sin él.

En pocos minutos el camarero me trajo la margarita. Ninguno dijimos nada. El parecía nervioso así que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ginny… yo… solo…

Era raro verlo de esa manera. Nunca imagine que el pudiera estar nervioso.

-Puedes hablar… - dije

-Quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace dos años

Mi corazón se paralizo.

A estas alturas no necesitaba sus disculpas. No las quería.

-¿Solo para eso me citaste?

Creo que muy en el fondo deseaba que él me declarara su amor.

-Quería decírtelo, quería que supieras que siento mucho no ser la persona que esperabas.

-Harry… han pasado dos años…

-Lo se… esto debí decírtelo mucho antes… pero mi cobardía no me lo permitió.

¿Se estaba disculpando por que se arrepiente de lo que paso?

Esto era una mierda.

Pero no se lo demostraría.

-Me refiero al hecho de que es ya es asunto olvidado para mí.

Su cara de desconcierto subió mi autoestima. Reflejo ¿dolor? No estoy muy segura.

Carraspeo.

-Me da gusto que este superado para ti…

-Bien… podemos platicar de lo que hemos hecho estos años… ya sabes ponernos al día.

Ese era mi intento de simular que no me interesaba.

Harry comenzó a platicarme sobre su trabajo y lo que había hecho en estos dos años. Por alguna extraña razón no menciono a su prometida Luna y yo no se lo pregunte.

Seguí pidiendo margaritas y sentí que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos. Sonreía por todo, además está el hecho de que no podía manejar mi automóvil para regresar a la madriguera.

-Debo irme- dije arrastrando un poco las palabras

-Nooo…. No te encuentras en buen estado para manejar

En sus ojos reflejaba que se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo.

-Pediré un taxi

-No es necesario… yo me hospedo aquí… podrías subir a mi habitación

Me quede en silencio ante su invitación. Él se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-Me refiero a que podrías dormir o esperar a que te encuentres mejor…

No estaba segura de tomar esa propuesta. Pero el alcohol ingerido no ayudaba.

-muy bien… vamos

Nos levantamos y salimos para dirigirnos a su habitación. Durante el trayecto me dije a mi misma que no podía ser nada malo. Después de todo imaginaba que compartía habitación con su prometida.

Al llegar a la habitación me invito a sentarme en un sillón. Yo solo me deje caer en él un poco mareada. El me miraba y yo sonreí.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Camino hacia mí y se sentó a lado.

-Sigues siendo hermosa. Eres mucho ms hermosa…

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y se acercó a mí.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no pude evitarlo. Mi corazón lo añoraba y el sentirlo de nuevo junto a mí era maravilloso.

Me beso… me beso con ternura. Yo sabía bien que las cosas se saldrían de control. Sabía que esto no estaba bien. Pero no hice nada.

Deje que me besara. Cuando le permití dar el siguiente paso supe que ese hombre era mi total perdición, supe que no podría negarme a darle lo que él quisiera.

De pronto me sentí en un mundo diferente, sobre todo cuando sus manos me acariciaban sin contemplaciones, era tanto la intensidad de sus caricias que no fui consiente de mis acciones.

No fui consiente como nos tumbamos en la cama, no fui consiente de como terminamos desnudos. No supe como paso, pero solo cerraba los ojos al sentir sus embestidas una y otra vez. Sus labios besaban cada parte de mi cuerpo que la posición le permitía.

Sus manos aprisionaban las mías por encima de mi cabeza, tal vez el imaginaba que en algún momento entraría en razón e intentaría parar todo.

Pero sabía que a estas alturas nada me detendría. Yo quería continuar con esto sin importar nada. Sabía que pagaría un precio alto por esto, pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada más que Harry desnudo moviéndose para mí.

Disfrute cada minuto de esa noche, tuvimos sexo muchas veces más, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra sobre lo que pasaría después.

Me despedí de el a la mañana siguiente convencida de que no volvería a ocurrir de nuevo.

HG

Una semana después…

Aunque los días pasaban, definitivamente yo me había quedado en una especie de transe. No podía dejar de recordar esa noche.

Claro solo lo que mi mente alcohólica me permitía recordar, estaba resignada, no esperaba nada de él. Él estaba comprometido y yo lo aceptaba. No había más para mí.

Es por esa razón que cuando sonó mi celular me sorprendió. Sobre todo cuando el nombre de Harry había aparecido en mi pantalla. Si, lo había guardo de la vez anterior que me llamo.

-Hola

 _-hola_

-¿Cómo estás?

- _necesito verte…_

No necesite pensar mucho para responder.

-¿Dónde?

- _te espero en mi habitación…_

-bien…

Colgué antes de que dijera algo más.

HG

Sabía que esto no estaba bien. Sabía que no debería haber aceptado venir. Pero mi corazón es terco.

Mi razón llego a la cabeza cuando mi respiración se normalizo. Harry se encontraba arriba de mí en el sillón.

Ni siquiera me permitió llegar a la habitación. En cuando abrió la puerta se abalanzo sobre mí y no paro hasta que ambos gritamos de éxtasis.

-Esto tiene que parar…- dije firmemente

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no está bien…

-ambos nos gustamos… yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti

Mi corazón latió desbocado.

-¿Qué?

-Siento que te necesito… quiero alejarme de ti… pero… te extraño… el verte de nuevo… el sentirte ha cambiado todo por completo.

¿De verdad me estaba diciendo todo esto?

-Harry… no es bueno que digas todo eso sin sentirlo…

-Pero no te estoy mintiendo

 _ **Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión**_

-Yo… yo no sé qué decir…

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti… te necesito conmigo…

Se acercó a mí y me beso suavemente los labios.

-Yo también te necesito

 _ **Segando por completo mi razón.**_

Lo bese y decidí darme una oportunidad con él. Sentía mucho que Luna tuviera que salir de su vida, pero era el momento de darme una oportunidad con él.

Era mi momento…

HG

 _ **Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior**_

Las semanas fueron pasando y yo me sentía en las nubes.

Seguía viéndome con Harry. Al principio creí que solo sería sexo, pero después el me invito a salir y comenzamos a frecuentar varis sitios.

Nos divertíamos mucho juntos, pero aun no definíamos nuestra relación. Tampoco sabía nada sobre el tema de Luna, pero considerando que no la había visto, pues supuse que habían terminado.

-Hola… hola- dijo Hermione

Había quedado con Hermione para que viniera a la madriguera juntas revisaríamos algunos detalles de su boda.

-Hola

-Te has desaparecido….

-Claro que no… es solo que la universidad me absorbe demasiado.

-Excusas puras excusas…

-Bien… confórmate con que estoy aquí contigo… viendo todo esto de la boda

-Eres mi madrina… es tu obligación

Ambas sonreímos.

-¿Quién es el padrino de Ron?

-¿Quién crees?

-Harry

-Si… hace algunos días se lo pidió…

El timbre de mi celular sonó, avisándome que tenía un mensaje.

 _ **Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor.**_

Lo abrí y de repente mi ánimo cayó. Era de Harry.

" **Lo siento linda… no podremos vernos en varios días. El trabajo me absorbe… te llamare."**

Suspire con desanimo.

-algún galán…

Sonreí de nuevo. Ya quería que llegara el día en que Harry se decidiera y pudiéramos decirle a todos.

-Tal vez…

-Como te decía… apenas hace algunos días Ron le dijo a Harry que fuera su padrino…

-Me imagino…

-Si. Luna quería ser la madrina… pero ese puesto es tuyo…

Mi sonrisa se borró.

¿Había dicho Luna?

-¿Luna?

-Si… la prometida de Harry. ¿No la recuerdas?

-La rubia… si… claro que sí.

Trate de reponer mi semblante. Quería más información.

-Entonces los vieron a ambos…

-Si… algo así como una cita doble.

Trague el nudo en mi garganta.

-Supongo que la boda de Harry será la próxima.

-no lo sé… aun no tienen fecha pero están muy felices juntos.

HG

Las palabras de Hermione estaban en mi mente todo el tiempo. "están muy felices juntos". Eso quería decir que yo era la otra. Me había convertido en la amante de Harry

Tenía que aclarar esto. Le mande un mensaje a Harry.

" **podemos vernos"**

El aún no había respondido y yo estaba desesperada. No esperaba ser su novia oficial, no al menos ahora, pero el debería de decirme la verdad.

Mande otro mensaje. Tal vez si lo presionaba un poco.

" **iré a verte al hotel"**

Enseguida recibí respuesta.

" **Te veré en el café que está a tres calles de la madriguera en 15 minutos"**

Al menos había conseguido algo.

Quince minutos después me encontraba ahí de frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Su rostro era inexpresivo.

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-no entiendo…

-¿Qué pasa con Luna?

Su rostro cambio.

-Ginny- suspiro

-Dime que soy para ti Harry

-No lo sé…

-¿Me estas jodiendo?

-Solo sé que te extraño… siento muchas cosas por ti…

-¿Y por Luna?

-Luna es aparte… he pasado muchos meses de mi vida con ella… le pedí que se casara conmigo… y ahora ya no estoy tan seguro…

Era idiota. Mi corazón se aceleraba por escuchar esas palabras.

-Eso quiere decir…

El asintió.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti Ginny… no sé cómo manejarlo…

No podía creerlo. Harry enamorado de mí.

-Dame tiempo… solo para romper el compromiso.

 _ **Probé de la manzana por amor.**_

-Está bien-

En ese momento solo me repetía una y otra vez que él estaba enamorado de mí.

HG

Pasaban los días y yo sin darme cuenta ya llevaba tres meses de relación clandestina con Harry. Siempre me armaba de valor intentando enfrentarlo y pedirle que dejara a Luna. Pero sus palabras me doblegaban

 _ **Vienes me acaricias y te marchas con el sol**_

Sus caricias eran mi perdición y él lo sabía.

La situación era incomoda, sobre todo cuando llegamos a coincidir en algún lugar. El llevaba a Luna tomada del brazo y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, no sabía lo que me permitía aguantarme.

Después iba e intentaba dejarlo, pero de nuevo me ganaba el amor que le tenía y terminada en la cama desnuda con el haciéndome el amor.

Porque para mí era "hacer el amor".

 _ **Me duele solo ser tu diversión.**_

Estaba en una especie de estancamiento y yo lo sabía muy bien, quería salir de él, pero sus palabras me volvían vulnerables.

Le creía todo lo que me decía, siempre con sus palabras **"te quiero" "te necesito" "lo resolveré todo y estaremos juntos"**

 _ **Dices que me amas que no hay nadie como yo**_

Esa era mi vida ahora a lado de Harry Potter.

HG

-Te quiero Ginny

Me encontraba con Harry abrazándome de la cintura. Ambos estábamos viendo una película.

Era raro estar en su nuevo departamento, no sabía si el compartía este espacio con Luna, pero aquí estaba con él.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero

Un te quiero se quedaba corto ante lo que realmente sentía por él. Pero no podía precipitarme.

 _ **Que soy la dueña de tu corazón**_

Me abrazo presionándome hacia él, hundió la nariz en mi cabello y aspiro profundamente.

En estos momentos es cuando sentía que toda la espera valía la pena, sentía que cualquier sufrimiento era poco en comparación con lo que él me hacía sentir.

Le respondí el abrazo, pero el sonido de su celular nos separó.

De reojo alcance a ver la foto de Luna que vislumbraba en la pantalla. Ella le estaba llamando.

 _ **Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**_

-Permíteme

Se levantó y camino hacia su habitación. La curiosidad me gano y camine sigilosamente para intentar escuchar.

 _-Linda… lo siento… pero en este momento no puedo ir_

Era bueno que prefiriera quedarse conmigo.

 _-Estoy trabajando… sabes que lo hago por nosotros… por nuestro futuro_

"nuestro futuro" ¿Quería un futuro con ella? ¿Qué pasaba con mi futuro?

 _ **No. No pasa nada si el amor**_

 _-Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre…_

La furia subió por mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué jugaba conmigo así? ¿Acaso yo no valía lo suficiente para él? ¿Es que no me merecía una oportunidad? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo que le permitía todo esto?

 _-Yo también…_

Camino hacia afuera y me miro sorprendido al darse cuenta que había escuchado toda la conversación.

 _ **No es perfecto**_

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- le grite

-¿Por qué me has espiado?

-Se honesto conmigo y dime que nunca la vas a dejar.

-Cálmate… las cosas no son como la crees

-No… no quiero calmarme…

-Por favor Ginny confía en mi… hay cosas que no puedo decirte…

Sentía que explotaba, camine hacia el sillón y tome mi abrigo y mi bolsa

 _ **Siempre y cuando sea honesto**_

-Bien… me voy…

-Ginny… espera…

-NO… CUANDO ESTES DISPUESTO A DEJAR ESE COMPROMISO ME BUSCAS…

Me detuvo del brazo.

-Por favor… solo déjame resolver algunas cosas y podremos estar juntos

-NO TE CREO…

Al ver la verdad de mis palabras me soltó. Yo Salí corriendo, lo único que quería era alejarme de él.

HG

No entendía la insistencia de sus llamadas. Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa noche. Por Hermione y Ron me había enterado que su compromiso con Luna seguía.

Así que cada que él me llamaba yo no contestaba, sus correos y mensajes los borraba. Era muy insistente con hablar o lo que fuera que quería.

Yo en este momento tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Y sobre todo decisiones que tomar, decisiones que cambiarían mi vida. Pero que al final tenía que tomar.

No quería volver a escuchar sus perdones, ni mucho menos caer nuevamente con sus palabras. Sabía que lo que me diría, me pediría tiempo, como siempre.

 _ **No. Ya para que pedir perdón**_

-Ginny… Ginny

Escuche que mi madre me llamaba como siempre.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me encontré con las personas que menos quería ver. Ahí frente a mi estaba Harry con Luna tomados de la mano.

Toda mi familia estaba presente, todos sonriendo y yo no sabía porque.

 _ **No es correcto**_

-Tenemos que festejar- dijo mi madre

La cara de Harry era de preocupación, mientras Luna sonreía.

-Porque no nos dijeron nada… pudimos organizar algo- dijo Hermione

-Todo paso demasiado rápido- dijo Luna

-Esto es una locura- dijo mi padre

Desconcertada por todos los comentarios hice la pregunta.

-¿Qué festejamos?

Mi madre estaba destapando una botella de vino que tenía guardada para ocasiones especiales.

-Nos casamos…- dijo una Luna sonriente

 _ **No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**_

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, sentía que el oxígeno me falta y todo fue oscuridad…

HG

Mis ojos me pesaban demasiado. Los abrí lentamente para encontrar a mis padres mirándome con preocupación.

-Ginny… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mire a ambos un poco desconcertada. Me sentía un poco mareada. Intente levantarme pero las manos de mi padre me detuvieron.

-No te muevas… aun estas pálida…

-Estoy bien…

-Tenemos que ir al doctor- dijo mi madre con determinación

-No es necesario madre… ya fui y se lo que tengo

Mi madre me miro con más preocupación.

-No pongan esas caras… solo es anemia…

-Siempre te dije que comías muy poco… pero nunca me hiciste caso.

-De verdad que quiero descansar...

Quería estar sola.

-Está bien… pero iré y te preparare algo.

Mi madre no se rendía. Asentí con la cabeza para que se fuera y me dejaran sola.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin cesar, tome una almohada y ahogue un grito en ella. Me sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo.

¿Cómo pude creer en sus palabras? ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? Todo era mentira. Y jamás le intereso lo que sentía por él.

 _ **No soy la dueña de tu corazón**_

Lo entendí. Por fin lo entendí y en ese momento tome mi decisión. Solo faltaba unos días para terminar mi último semestre de la universidad.

La residencia podía hacerla en otro lado. Sabía que esto me complicaría todo, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba alejarme de todo.

 _ **Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación**_

Estaría bien, porque yo era fuerte y podría con todo.

HG

Fue difícil informar a mis padres de mi decisión, pero lo aceptaron al darse cuenta que era lo que yo quería.

El papeleo en la escuela fue estresante sobre todo al informarles de mi situación. Pero no hubo ningún problema.

 _ **Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**_

Día a día lucharía para sacar a Harry Potter de mi mente y esperaba lograrlo, aunque sinceramente no estaba segura si lo lograría.

 _ **Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**_

Mi madre me había comentado que Harry se mostró preocupado ante mi estado de salud, pero no creía realmente en eso.

Su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

 _ **Quiero ser como tu**_

De hecho en muchas ocasiones ha intentado comunicarse conmigo, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo. He tocado fondo.

No quiero nada más con Harry.

 _ **Quiero ser yo la fuerte**_

Al fin me siento con la suficiente fuerza para rechazarlo. No me da miedo verlo. Solo que él no merece ni siquiera un poco de mi tiempo.

 _ **Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**_

Que se vaya con su esposa. Me duele, no puedo negarlo. Pero es lo mejor para mí. ¿Lo mejor para él? No lo sé y tampoco me importa.

 _ **Quiero que el amor por fin conteste**_

Instintivamente acaricie mi vientre con mis manos, sentí de nuevo esa emoción en mi pecho. La emoción de saber que algo crecía dentro de mí.

 _ **Porque siempre soy yo**_

Fue toda una sorpresa, inesperado ya que siempre use anticonceptivos, pero ya estaba aquí y tenía toda la intención de amarlo. Sonreí con tristeza por mi hijo que no tendría un padre, pero su madre valía por eso y más…

 _ **La de la mala suerte.**_

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **¿QUIEREN SEGUNDA PARTE?**

 **TENGO UNA IDEA SOBRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE. ASI QUE AVISENME SI LA QUIEREN.**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE A TODOS…**

 **ESTOY SUPER SUPER IMPRESIONADO POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HA RECIBIDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **LES JURO QUE JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE LES GUSTARA TANTO.**

 **ES POR ESO QUE HE DECIDIDO AÑADIR OTRO CAPITULO MAS.**

 **CREO QUE TODOS NOS QUEDAMOS CON ESE CORAJE HACIA HARRY, LO ODIAMOS POR TODO LO QUE LE HIZO A NUESTRA GINNY.**

 **PUES SALGO EN DEFENSA DE EL Y AQUÍ TIENEN SU VERSION DE LOS HECHOS. CLARO QUE ESO NO LE QUITA LA CULPA DE LO QUE HA HECHO PERO NOS DA UNA NUEVA PRESPECTIVA.**

 **LA TERCERA PARTE SERA EL FINAL.**

 **PERDON POR TARDARME PERO EL TRABAJO ME ABSORBE TOTALMENTE.**

 **ESPERO COMENTARIOS…**

 **MI VERSION (HARRY)**

Mi vida a mis 15 años era igual que la de cualquier adolescente. Asistía a la escuela secundaria y tenía un gran amigo, Ron Wesley.

Ron y yo siempre éramos uña y carne. Íbamos a todos lados juntos. Su familia era genial, era impresionante ver a todos sus hermanos juntos, después de ser hijo único pues es normal que me sintiera feliz en convivencia de una familia tan grande.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me llevo a conocerlos, todos se portaron geniales, pero había un familiar en especial que me llamaba la atención.

Su hermanita pequeña, Ginevra Wesley o Ginny, como todos le decían. Era una pequeñita pelirroja con ojos color marrones y esas pequitas tan lindas en la nariz.

La pequeña Ginny solo contaba con 10 años de edad, pero para mí era todo una ternura. Sin duda sería una preciosa jovencita.

HG

Tres años después…

Aquí estaba, en la madriguera. Hoy era el festejo de cumpleaños número 18 de Ron, por fin cumplía su mayoría de edad, yo los había cumplido dos meses atrás.

Hoy iríamos a divertirnos libremente a un bar, estaba todo planeado perfectamente. Prometía ser una gran noche.

Estaba conversando amenamente cuando de pronto esa vocecilla que me gustaba me llamo la atención.

 _-aún no estaba lista_

 _-Te has tardo demasiado y todos ya están aquí…_

Ahí estaba, esa pequeñita que me causaba sentimientos incapaz de reconocer. Sobre todo por el hecho que ella era una niña

¡Dios!

¡Soy un pervertido!

No podía evitar querer mirar sus labios rosados, pero me astenia de hacerlo. Cada que la veía me recordaba a mí mismo que era la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo. Y más que "Era solo una niña de 13 años"

¡Prohibida!

La noche continua y todos nuestros amigos comenzaron a retirarse, yo esperaba a Ron para irnos juntos. La fiesta comenzaría.

Me despedí de mi pequeña Wesley solo con unas cuantas palabras.

-Ginevra… nos veremos después…

Me encanto el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas. Me gustaba provocarlo.

Muchas veces me había pregunta que hubiera pasado si Ginny fuera al menos dos años más grande. Definitivamente ella sería mi chica.

Al ver que llegamos al bar, me obligue a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-Vaya… esto está lleno de chicas…- dijo Ron anonadado

-Son preciosas…

Y como siempre pasa, me olvide por esa noche de Ginny y me concentre en todas esas chicas de más de 18 años que bailaban y bebían sin parar.

Esa noche al estar por primera vez dentro de una chica decidí olvidarme definitivamente de Ginny.

El sexo me fascino y Ginny era solo una niña que no podría brindarme lo que yo deseaba en ese momento.

Pronto los sentimientos que sentí por esa pequeña quedaron enterrados…

HG

Cinco años después…

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba sin dar tregua.

Mi entrada a la universidad fue una de las etapas que más disfrute en mi vida, me había divertido como loco, al menos mi vida no era monótona ni aburrida.

A pesar de las grandes fiestas nunca descuide mis estudios. Al fin después de grandes esfuerzos me había graduado. Ahora necesitaba conseguir un empleo.

No podía negar que había disfrutado del sexo, muchas chicas pasaron por mi cama, pero siempre me protegía, jamás me aventaba a la deriva sin preservativo.

Solo había tenidos dos relaciones serias, aunque solo duraron unos cuantos meses. No importaba, no tenía prisa.

La amistad con Ron seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de que estudiábamos diferentes carreras. Siempre salíamos juntos a las fiestas y por supuesto que nos cuidábamos uno al otro.

A pesar de que tenía años sin ver a su familia, me invito a celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 de su hermana menor.

No podía evitar que se me viniera a la mente aquella chiquilla pelirroja con pecas. Sonreía con ternura. Me la imaginaba igual de pequeñita.

Tal parecía que después de la comida en la madriguera iríamos a un bar, yo la verdad es que no tenía mucho entusiasmo. Todos irían con pareja menos yo.

Aunque no tenía ningún problema en conseguir una pareja.

-Esta niña como tarda-

Escuche como siempre las quejas de la señora Wesley

Tanto Ron como yo rodamos los ojos.

-¿Ya conseguiste algún empleo?- pregunto Hermione

-No. Todavía no…- conteste con una mueca

-Pues acepta la oferta de tu papa- dijo Ron

Era cierto, mi padre tenía un puesto para mí en la empresa familiar, pero no estaba seguro de tomarlo. Primero quería pasar unos años por mí mismo.

-Aceptaras la oferta en Francia…- dijo Hermione

-No. No quiero alejarme de aquí… conseguiré algo

-Eso es bueno amigo… no me gustaría que te fueras.

 _-Ginny… Ginny_

Los gritos de la señora Wesley nos sacaron de nuestra plática.

 _-Ya voy…_

Esa era su voz… aunque se escuchaba un poco más grave…

Se escucharon los pasos que se acercaban, en las escaleras comenzaron a aparecer sus pies, unas zapatillas rojas y altas con unas sorprendentes piernas.

Me quede fijo en la visión que poco a poco iba apareciendo ante todos, una cintura estrecha, sus delgados brazos, sus pechos que ya no eran pequeñitos, ese cabello de fuego, sus carnosos labios que se encontraban cubiertos por labial rojo dándole un toque sensual y sobre todo, sus pecas, esas pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque de niña mujer.

No pude lograr decir nada, los sentimientos que tenía por aquella pequeñita pelirroja pronto comenzaron a resurgir.

 _-estas preciosa- dijo la señora Wesley_

Escuchaba a lo lejos algunos comentarios, pero mi visión estaba ocupada con la preciosa chica de vestido rojo.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, el pastel, el canto de feliz cumpleaños. Ya quería irme a ese bar, porque claro que me percate que al igual que yo, Ginny no tenía pareja.

Ir en al auto con ella a lado mío fue un calvario, solo pensaba en besar esos carnosos labios. Pero por supuesto que me aguantaba. No quería asustarla.

Llegamos al bar y pronto nos dieron una mesa. Pedí unas bebidas, no quería emborracharme.

Todos se pasaron a bailar, solo nos quedamos Ginny y yo en la mesa. Decidí romper el silencio.

-Es genial cumplir dieciocho-

-Oh, sí súper genial.-dijo ella

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche

Sus mejillas se coloraron. Se veía aún más hermosa

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Comenzamos a bailar y no dude en tomar sus caderas con mis manos, era una sensación agradable. No me preocupe por los demás, solo me concentre en ella y yo.

Sentí los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido. Los gemelos Wesley se habían retirado con sus novias. A lo lejos divise a Ron y Hermione besándose.

-Debo ir al tocador- susurro

Solo asentí y ella tomo camino hacia los sanitarios y yo regrese a la mesa.

-Harry…- Ron llego colorado de las orejas

Ya me imaginaba la razón.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?

El me sonrió.

-Se pone mucho mejor…

-bien por ti…

-No has encontrado pareja…

Claro. Estaba tan ocupado con su novia que no se dio cuenta con quien bailaba hace unos minutos.

-No…

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si se puede ya sabes… no hay problema

El asintió.

-Necesito que lleves a mi hermanita a casa…

Por supuesto que la llevaría.

-No quisiera que se encontrara con algún canalla que solo buscara meterse entre sus piernas…

Sus palabras atravesaron mi pecho. Era lo que yo quería.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú lo sabes… recuerda que cuando nosotros cumplimos dieciocho solo salimos a cazar chicas…

Era verdad, de hecho yo aún lo hacía.

Ron era mi amigo, mi hermano. No podía hacerle eso. Había muchas chicas más a las cuales podía cazar. Pero Ginny Wesley, definitivamente no.

-Yo la llevare a la madriguera sana y salva…

-Gracias amigo… me voy… Hermione me espera

Le sonreí y vi cómo se alejaba.

Pocos minutos después divise a Ginny. Esta hermosa. Pero era prohibida.

La mire que volteaba de un lado a otro.

-Si estás buscando a Ron. Se han ido

-¿Cómo que se han ido?

-Si… así como lo escuchas… ya sabes… las hormonas

Sonrió.

-Veo que te pone de buen humor la felicidad de tu hermano.

-Pues claro

-Bien… vámonos

Tome mi trago.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué nos vamos?

-Te llevare a tu casa. Es tarde

-Podríamos divertirnos un rato más.

Si podríamos, pero no quería tentaciones.

-No creo que eso sea lo correcto…

Su cara fue de tristeza.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto?

-Lo correcto es que lleve a la hermanita de mi mejor amigo sana y salva a su casa.

Su expresión cambio, sus facciones fueron de furia.

-YO NO SOY LA HERMANITA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO

Se veía más preciosa cuando se enojaba.

-Claro que eres su hermanita.

-Soy Ginny… solo Ginny… y si eso no lo puedes entender… bien… tú te lo pierdes

¿Qué? La mire caminar hacia la salida, sus caderas se movían de manera sensual. Tenía tantas ganas de aprisionarlas en mis manos.

La seguí y pronto llegamos al estacionamiento del bar.

-Ginny… espera…

-¿Qué pasa?

La mire. Era graciosa verla parada esperándome y molesta

-No es como tú lo piensas… me gustas en verdad me gustas… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que eres una niña…

-No soy una niña… ya tengo dieciocho años

-Sí y yo tengo veintitrés… es una gran diferencia

A pesar de que esta chica me fascinaba hasta los huesos, tenía que pensar de nuevo en mi amigo.

-está bien… llévame a casa…

Durante el viaje ella miraba hacia la ventana, yo no podía evitar voltear y observar sus labios.

Deseaba besarla, acariciarla. Pero de nuevo me obligaba a pensar en Ron, a mi mente llegaron imágenes de lo que posiblemente estaba haciendo con Hermione.

Borre las imágenes de mi cabeza, pero la necesidad de sentir a Ginny se hizo más fuerte.

Disminuí la velocidad y me adentre en los arboles a la orilla de la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto

No respondí.

El auto se detuvo.

-Contéstame…

-Al diablo con todo…

No supe sobre mis actos, solo disfrute cada momento con ella. La bese con pasión y la hice mía.

Le acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo y sentía unas descargas de electricidad que jamás había sentido con nadie más.

La deseaba con toda el alma que me olvide de Ron.

Sus gemidos me volvían loco, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado como me encontraba ahora. Comencé a acariciar su centro.

-Eso es Ginny… esto te encantara…

Mis dedos se movían sin control, bese su cuello y sabía que estaba cerca.

Cuando su cuerpo entero se tensó y soltó un gemido sonoro, supe que había llegado a la cúspide.

-Eso es….

Me sonrió de manera encantadora.

-Te ves preciosa cuando estas teniendo un orgasmo

-eso… eso fue genial…

-Aun no terminamos…

Quería estar dentro de ella, quería llegar hasta el final, a estas alturas mi razonamiento estaba demasiado lejos.

Descubrí sus pechos y no perdí tiempo, comencé a besarlos y acariciarlos. Estaba de nuevo muy prendida.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti…

-¡Si!

No espere más, me baje los pantalones de una manera sorprendentemente rápida. Subí su vestido hasta su cintura. Me acomode en su entrada y de empuje fuerte.

En el transcurso de estos cinco años había estado con muchas mujeres algunas eran vírgenes, así que sabía sobre esa situación.

Y Ginny definitivamente era virgen.

-¿Eras virgen?

No contesto. Solo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

¡Era virgen!

Por una extraña razón sentí satisfacción de ser el primero.

Suspire.

-Eso no importa…- respondió

A mí sí que me importaba.

Decidí seguir, comencé a moverme. Trate de hacerlo con cuidado. Pero al ver que ella estaba más entregada comencé con movimientos más fuertes.

Estar con ella era la gloria. Las sensaciones eran intensas, jamás me había sentido así.

-Te sientes tan bien

Perdí el control y me moví más rápido y fuerte.

-Me gusta… me fascina estar dentro de ti…

-Oh… continua… así… Siiii

Estar adentro de ella era la sensación más placentera que jamás había sentido y cabe mencionar que había tenido muchas chicas. Mis manos tomaron su trasero y empuje más fuerte.

Solo rogaba que ella pronto llegara a su clímax, porque yo estaba a punto.

La sensación sorprendentemente incremento cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, sentí como sus músculos internos se apretaban y eso fue mi perdición.

Sentí el orgasmo más potente de toda mi vida, me derrame adentro de ella y gemí de forma descontrolada.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad me acomode la ropa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?

Quería saber la razón. Aunque no planeaba decirle la satisfacción que sentía de ser el primero.

-No tenía por qué decírtelo

-Pude… pude ser más cuidadoso

-Fue perfecto

Sentí que mi pecho se hincho de orgullo ante sus palabras. De pronto la necesidad de estar con ella muchas más veces fue muy fuerte. Quería no solo ser el primero, sino que además ser el último.

Me sorprendía este pensamiento, pero no tenía dudas.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no es de solo una noche…

-Quieres… quieres decir que…

-Quiero algo más… quiero que intentemos ser algo…

Tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo de felicidad.

-¿estás seguro?

-Cien por ciento seguro… ahora… ahora ya eres mayor de edad… podemos tener algo sin ningún problema.

Sabía que tal vez Ron se molestaría conmigo, pero también sabía que si yo le demostraba que iba enserio con Ginny terminaría por aceptarlo.

Me dedico una sonrisa que calentó mi corazón.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la madriguera comencé a sentir un vacío tan solo por saber que ella se iría.

-Te llamare para vernos de nuevo…

-Estaré esperando tu llamada…

Le di un pequeño beso y mire como caminaba hacia la madriguera.

Estaba a punto de encender el auto cuando un golpe en la ventana llamo mi atención.

Voltee para encontrarme con Percy Wesley muy molesto. Salí del auto.

-¿Qué diablos te traes con mi hermana?

Sabía que tal vez tenía razón en estar molesto, pero aun no definía bien mi relación con ella.

-ese es asunto entre ella y yo

-No me vengas con esas mierdas… sé muy bien cómo eres con las chicas, no voy a permitir que la utilices para después botarla

Sabía que mis antecedentes serian un problema.

-Jamás le haría eso a Ginny…

-Ja… como no… ella no sabe sobre tus hazañas con las mujeres pero nosotros si…

Era consciente de eso, el mismo Ron me comentaba que en sus juergas con sus hermanos siempre hacían mención de mis hazañas con las chicas, cosa que me hacía sentir orgulloso.

-Las cosas con ella son distintas…

-No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo… te quiero lejos de ella

Sus palabras eran duras y sus facciones no mostraban ninguna tregua.

-Ella es la única que me alejara…

Negó con la cabeza.

-Mis hermanos no estarán nada contentos con esto… mis padres mucho menos…

Sentí un latigazo en el pecho, apreciaba a la familia Wesley. De verdad que lo hacía, pero Ginny valía la pena.

-ella vale la pena… lo arreglaremos juntos.

De pronto su cara se transformó y toda la ira desapareció.

-No entiendes…

-¿Qué tengo que entender?

-Tú eres mayor que ella por cinco años… has vivido la etapa de la universidad, ella apenas la va iniciar… de verdad quieres privarla de eso por estar contigo…

Él tenía toda la razón, no podía negarle eso a Ginny. No me atreví a rebatir sus palabras.

-No me malinterpretes… pero tu historial con las chicas es demasiado largo, ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir cuando vaya a clases y se dé cuenta que su novio ha estado con la mitad de las chicas de la universidad?

-¿Ginny asistirá a la misma universidad?

Percy solo asintió.

Yo no sabía exactamente sobre la visión que ella tenía de mí, pero definitivamente no era tan mala como la reputación que tenía.

Era mentira que me había acostado con la mitad de las chicas de la universidad, pero los chismes siempre fueron grandes, además de que mi popularidad hacia que muchas chicas se inventaran aventuras conmigo.

Jamás les tome atención, jamás pensé que me afectarían, hasta el día de hoy.

-Tú mismo sabes que tengo razón… si de verdad nos estimas sabrás que hacer.

Nuevamente sentí ese latigazo en el corazón con el solo hecho de pensar en alejarme de Ginny.

Percy comenzó su camino hacia la madriguera, pero en un momento se detuvo.

-Si de verdad te importa… déjala libre para que encuentre alguien más que si la merezca… ella necesita a alguien mucho mejor…

Con esas palabras me mato….

Subí a mi auto y maneje a toda velocidad…

HG

Los días siguientes me debatí entre llamarla o no.

Por una parte tenía las palabras de Percy en mi mente, yo no era un buen chico para ella. Ella merecía lo mejor.

Muchas ocasiones tome el teléfono, pero no me armaba de valor y no marcaba el número. Llegue a la conclusión que al tenerla enfrente de mí no la iba a poder dejar ir.

Así que tome una decisión. Acepte el empleo que me ofrecían en Francia, no podía negar que era una gran oportunidad, pero en mis planes no había estado alejarme de mi familia, amigos y de Ginny.

Decidí avisar a todos a última hora, con el fin evitar que intentaran convencerme de que me quedara.

Lo mejor para Ginny era irme sin despedirme, no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle adiós, sabía que me pediría explicaciones y yo no quería dárselas.

Con gran tristeza aborde el avión esperando que el tiempo me hiciera olvidar aquella maravillosa noche con Ginny Wesley.

HG

Dos años después…

El tiempo pasaba sin consideraciones. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que me había mudado a Francia.

A pesar de la tristeza con la que llegue, no todo fue malo. Conocí a gente nueva y tuve algunas amistades. Sin duda una de ella era Luna.

Ella es la hija del dueño de la empresa donde yo trabajo, de hecho la conocí en la cena de aniversario de la empresa.

Era una chica muy guapa y de mi edad. Desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos muy bien. Mi jefe siempre intento que ella y yo tuviéramos alguna relación.

Yo por mi parte no quería conocer a nadie, aun sentía el dolor por Ginny. Afortunadamente en una plática con Luna ella me confeso estar enamorada de su chofer.

Ella mantenía una relación secreta con ese chico desde hace más de un año. Me pidió discreción y yo le agradecí la confianza de contármelo.

Seis meses después su relación se complicó, parece ser que una de las empleadas había descubierto su secreto y sin ningún miramiento se lo conto todo a su padre.

Por su puesto que ella lo negó, pero aun así su padre no le creía.

Así que Luna me pidió que me hiciera pasar por su novio por unos meses.

Sabía que me estaba metiendo en problemas, pero Luna era mi amiga y yo no tenía nada que perder.

Lo siguiente que supe es que un año después me estaba comprometiendo con ella.

Tal parece que las cosas se complicaban más, no podía negar que me favorecía con mi jefe, pero estaba consiente que no nos casaríamos y Luna tenía que decir la verdad algún día.

Con Ron seguí teniendo una amistad, nos enviábamos correos electrónicos platicando nuestros cambios más importantes.

No me sorprendió demasiado cuando me informo de la cena de su compromiso con Hermione, al principio no quise asistir. Me negué a regresar y reencontrarme con Ginny.

Tenía miedo que ella ya tuviera a alguien más en su vida. Así que no quería ir.

Pero como siempre Luna me convenció de lo contrario, para ella era una genial idea ya que podría viajar y pasar tiempo con su novio.

A cambio me prometió acompañarme y presentarse como mi prometida para que así no me sintiera mal por si Ginny tenía a algún novio del brazo.

Así era como ahora me encontraba aquí frente a todos los Wesley con Luna del brazo y sonriendo.

-buenas noches- dije

Comencé a saludar a toda la familia, no busque a Ginny aunque ganas no me faltaban, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de mi inquietud.

Pero una voz me saco de esos pensamientos.

-Hola desaparecido-

La mire sin poder evitarlo.

Era aún más hermosa, el tiempo le había sentado muy bien. Sobre todo ese vestido que llevaba puesto. No pude evitar mirarla profundamente.

Sentí que la mano de luna quemaba sobre la mía. Ginny se acercó con intenciones de darme un abrazo y yo no me negué.

-Ginny…-dije con un suspiro

No fui consiente de nada hasta que Luna intervino.

-Hola-

-Chicos… ella es mi prometida… Luna- esto lo dije con temor.

La familia Wesley la acepto muy bien. De hecho Ginny nos felicitó con una sonrisa. Cosa que me demostró que yo ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

La noche continúo sin más, disfrute de las pláticas agradables de todos. Me sentí más tranquilo al darme cuenta que Ginny no iba acompañada de nadie.

Nos despedimos normalmente de todos, esperando vernos pronto.

HG

Los días pasaban lentamente y atormentándome. El hecho de saber que tenía cerca de Ginny me carcomía por dentro.

Sobre todo porque el día de la cena de compromiso de Ron y Hermione la señora Wesley me dio una hoja con los números de móviles de todos sus hijos, alegaba que si yo tenía algún inconveniente en mi estadía aquí me comunicara con ellos.

La inquietud era que en esa hoja venia el número de móvil de Ginny.

No perdí mucho tiempo en guardar los números en mi celular y no dude en guardar el de ella. Es por eso que ahora me encontraba comiéndome las uñas por llamarla.

Mi cerebro rebusco entre todos mis recuerdos, mi conciencia me dijo que tenía que verla para pedirle disculpas por la última vez que me fui sin siquiera una explicación.

Ahí estaba.

Una excusa perfecta para llamarla.

Con manos temblorosas la llame.

-Bueno…

Su voz era suave.

-¿Ginny?

Solo pregunte para hacer tiempo. Sabía que era ella.

-¿Si?

-Habla Harry

Sentía que mi corazón bombeaba sin control.

Ella no contestaba.

-Ginny… ¿sigues ahí?

-si…si… hola

-hola…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No sabía cómo empezar.

-Y…. ¿Cómo estás?- ella me dijo

-Bien… yo… quería hablar contigo…

-OK… estamos hablado…

-Quiero verte… quiero… que sea en persona

Rogaba para que no me lo pusiera demasiado difícil.

-No creo que sea posible

Ahí estaba. Ya no le interesaba.

Mi conciencia me decía que era lo más normal, después de todo solo quería verla para disculparme. Nada más. Pero me dolía su negativa.

Como el más idiota de los idiotas hice la estúpida pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo… lo siento…

Era una simple excusa. Debía aceptarlo y despedirme. Pero no sé porque no lo hice o si lo sabía. ¡Quería verla!

-Por favor Ginny… necesito verte

Espere su respuesta.

-Está bien…

Mi corazón revoloteo.

-Te mando un mensaje con la dirección.

-Ok…

-Gracias… Ginny… en verdad quiero verte.

Al colgarle mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

HG

Llegue mucho antes al restaurant del hotel. Pedí un trago intentando deshacerme de mis nervios. Miraba alrededor intentando buscar a Ginny.

Rogaba porque no se arrepintiera y llegara.

Cuando por fin la divise, sentí un gran alivio. ¡Llego!

Le hice señas para que me viera. Era preciosa. Solo la mire caminar hacia mí. Esa mujer me volvía loco.

-hola- la salude

-Hola

-Siéntate… ¿Quieres pedir algo?

Cuando ella ya tenía la margarita que pidió, yo aún no sabía cómo empezar.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Ginny… yo… solo…

Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle, no quería que esta cita terminara en desastre.

-Puedes hablar… - me dijo intentando calmarme

-Quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace dos años

Mire como su expresión se volvió demasiado seria. La había lastimado de verdad.

-¿Solo para eso me citaste?

Su tono de voz era molesto.

-Quería decírtelo, quería que supieras que siento mucho no ser la persona que esperabas.

No había excusas para lo que le había hecho. Extrañamente en este momento las palabras de Percy no eran válidas.

Al mirarla de nuevo en esa cena, supe el error que cometí hace dos años.

-Harry… han pasado dos años…

-Lo se… esto debí decírtelo mucho antes… pero mi cobardía no me lo permitió.

Esperaba que entendiera mis palabras.

-Me refiero al hecho de que es ya es asunto olvidado para mí.

Supongo que me merecía esas palabras. Sentí un dolor en el pecho y un ardor en el estómago.

¿Qué esperaba?

-Me da gusto que este superado para ti…

Fue lo único que atine a decirle.

-Bien… podemos platicar de lo que hemos hecho estos años… ya sabes ponernos al día.

Eso me parecía mejor. Platique sobre mi vida, claro solo lo que quería que ella supiera. Pronto la tensión del tema anterior desapareció y nos sentimos en más confianza.

El alcohol comenzaba a entrar en nuestras venas y hacer lo suyo. Lo note en ella, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se reía demasiado.

Me encantaba su sonrisa.

-Debo irme-

-Nooo…. No te encuentras en buen estado para manejar

No quería que se fuera. No en ese estado.

-Pediré un taxi

-No es necesario… yo me hospedo aquí… podrías subir a mi habitación

Al ver su cara me di cuenta de mis palabras. No tenía intención de nada más. Prefería mil veces ser su amigo a nuevamente a perderla.

-Me refiero a que podrías dormir o esperar a que te encuentres mejor…

-muy bien… vamos

Entramos a mi habitación, ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y yo solo la mire.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

La seguí mirando sin poder evitarlo. Me acerque a ella, en verdad que el alcohol controlaba todo.

-Sigues siendo hermosa. Eres mucho más hermosa…

Me acerque a su rostro y sin poder evitarlo la bese. Ella me correspondió y a partir de ese momento me perdí.

Mi corazón decidió tomar el control de todo y yo no me resistí, mis manos se movían por si solas. Cada sensación y cada suspiro que ella me brindaba eran maravillosa.

Seguí avanzando y ella me lo permitió. Cuando estuve dentro de ella me descontrole aún más. Estábamos en un mundo donde solo ella y yo existíamos, desnudos y con la gran pasión que nos teníamos.

La hice mía nuevamente, le hice todo lo que me imagine estos dos últimos años, tanto tiempo sin tenerla que ahora solo me quería llenar de ella.

No dijimos nada más sobre lo que pasaría, ni siquiera las demás veces que la hice mía.

A la siguiente mañana me despedí de ella con la certeza que volvería verla.

HG

Una semana después…

Los días pasaron sin poder evitarlo, yo no me había comunicado con Ginny. La razón era que simplemente quería darle tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido.

Pero hoy era el día en que eso terminaría. Marque su número de móvil.

-Hola- me contesto ella

 _-hola_

-¿Cómo estás?

Decidí ir al grano. Me sentía desesperado por verla. Era como una droga para mí.

- _necesito verte…_

-¿Dónde?

Era bueno que no se negara.

- _te espero en mi habitación…_

-bien…

Me colgó y yo agradecí que no pusiera excusas.

HG

Cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me apresure a abrir. La mire ahí parada y no lo pensé más.

La tome de la cintura y la metí a mi habitación.

Nuevamente la tome sin control, pero esta vez no había excusa del alcohol. Ambos fuimos conscientes de lo que paso.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, me quede ahí arriba de ella disfrutando de la tranquilidad que me brindaba escuchar su corazón.

-Esto tiene que parar…- dijo

La mire rápidamente con el pánico recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no está bien…

-ambos nos gustamos… yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti

-¿Qué?

-Siento que te necesito… quiero alejarme de ti… pero… te extraño… el verte de nuevo… el sentirte ha cambiado todo por completo.

Su cara era de sorpresa total.

-Harry… no es bueno que digas todo eso sin sentirlo…

¿Por qué no me creía?

-Pero no te estoy mintiendo

-Yo… yo no sé qué decir…

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti… te necesito conmigo…

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. La bese.

-Yo también te necesito

La convencí con besos y caricias. Pero sentía que con el tiempo le demostraría mis sentimientos.

HG

Los días y semanas fueron pasando.

La relación que tenía con Ginny era maravillosa. Jamás me había sentido tan pleno con una mujer. El sexo era estupendo, pero no quería que nos basáramos solo en eso, así que la invite a salir a diferentes sitios.

De Luna no sabía nada hasta hace unos días que se comunicó conmigo. Tal parecía que tuvo una pelea con su galán porque regreso de nuevo a hospedarse en el mismo hotel que yo.

Ante la insistencia de Ron y Hermione salimos en una cita los cuatro. Me sorprendió que Ron me pidiera que fuera su padrino ya que llevábamos bastante tiempo sin vernos, pero al final seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos.

Acepte de inmediato, Luna se emocionó tanto que pidió ser la madrina de Hermione, pero ese lugar ya estaba ocupado por Ginny.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de esa preciosa pelirroja.

Me despedí de Luna ese día y ella solo se fue a su habitación.

HG

El día de hoy me había contactado a mi trabajo en Francia, tal parecía que tenían algunos problemas y yo era el único que los podía resolver.

A pesar que intente apresurarme haciendo llamadas y mandando correos sentía que no tenía final.

En unas horas tendría que encontrarme con Ginny y no llevaba ni la mitad. Tal parecía que mi ausencia me estaba pasando la factura.

Decidí que terminaría todo así podría ver a Ginny con más libertad y tranquilidad.

Le mande un mensaje avisándole que no la podría ver.

" **Lo siento linda… no podremos vernos en varios días. El trabajo me absorbe… te llamare."**

Continúe trabajando…

HG

Me faltaba poco por terminar. Estaba concentrado para así esta misma tarde ver a Ginny. Pero un mensaje me saco de mi concentración.

Era un mensaje de Ginny.

" **podemos vernos"**

No estaba seguro de a qué hora iba a terminar el trabajo, así que me seguí concentrando en el trabajo.

Minutos después volví a escuchar el sonido del celular.

Nuevamente de Ginny.

" **iré a verte al hotel"**

Enseguida le conteste. Por supuesto que quería que viniera pero mire alrededor, tenía un montón de papeles por todos lados.

Así que decidí aunque sea verla para disfrutar de un rato juntos.

" **Te veré en el café que está a tres calles de la madriguera en 15 minutos"**

Quince minutos después estábamos en la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?-dije

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-no entiendo…

¿A qué se debía eso?

-¿Qué pasa con Luna?

Creo que esta vez sí que la había cagado a lo grande. Era el idiota más grande del mundo.

Se suponía que ante los ojos de Ginny yo estaba comprometido con Luna. Tenía que explicarle mi situación, tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no podía arriesgar la relación de Luna.

No era que no confiara en Ginny, pero primero tenía que decirle a Luna que era el momento de terminar la farsa.

-Ginny- suspire

-Dime que soy para ti Harry

No sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía. No estaba seguro de lo que era. Solo sabía que sentía mil cosas a su lado.

-No lo sé…

-¿Me estas jodiendo?

-Solo sé que te extraño… siento muchas cosas por ti…

-¿Y por Luna?

Entre en pánico, no sabía cómo decirle las cosas sin mentirle.

-Luna es aparte… he pasado muchos meses de mi vida con ella… le pedí que se casara conmigo… y ahora ya no estoy tan seguro…

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Eso quiere decir…

Asentí.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti Ginny… no sé cómo manejarlo…

¿Amor? ¿De verdad era amor?

Si… Era amor.

-Dame tiempo… solo para romper el compromiso.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para resolver todo con Luna.

-Está bien-

Agradecí por la comprensión de Ginny. Definitivamente era una gran mujer.

HG

Estaba tan envuelto en una gran felicidad que cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba tres meses con Ginny.

Me sentía completo a su lado, y ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que la amaba. La adoraba y deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

En mi trabajo no había problema, mis asuntos los resolvía vía remota, mi jefe creía que estaba disfrutando de una gran libertad con Luna.

La realidad era irónica, Luna nuevamente había desaparecido, tal parecía que ese romance era algo mucho más serio y yo me alegraba por ella.

Solo se presentaba en el hotel cuando su padre llegaba a viajar hasta aquí, de hecho tuvimos que salir en varias ocasiones para cubrir las apariencias.

Esto era malo, porque en varias ocasiones me encontré con Ginny, las mismas veces que le pedí a Luna terminar de una vez por todas.

Ella me pidió tiempo, tal parecía que ambos tenían planes sobre casarse y solo querían ganar tiempo.

Yo como todo buen amigo se lo concedí, acto que trajo como consecuencia en varias ocasiones que Ginny quisiera dejarme.

Siempre trataba de convencerla, Luna me había pedido de favor que no le contara nada, tenía la graciosa creencia que al contarlo, sus planes se arruinarían.

Yo se lo prometí, pero en cuanto Luna estuviera casada le soltaría todo a Ginny, esperaba que me comprendiera.

HG

Sabiendo que para mí era imposible alejarme nuevamente, estaba considerando seriamente aceptar ese puesto que mi papa mantenía para mí en la empresa.

Agradecía enormemente la oportunidad que me brindaron en Francia, pero lo cierto era que mi lugar estaba aquí. A lado de toda mi familia y de Ginny.

Es por esa razón que me decidí instalar en un departamento, estaba todo listo y Ginny estaba conmigo.

Ambos veíamos una película y nos acurrucábamos en el sofá.

-Te quiero Ginny

Hace tiempo que se lo decía, era inevitable. Simplemente las palabras salían de mi corazón, era la necesidad de hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella.

Y debo reconocer que un "Te quiero" se quedaba corto con lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

-Yo también te quiero

Me encantaba escuchar esas palabras.

Respiraba entre sus cabellos. Era adicto a ese maravilloso olor.

El sonido de mi celular nos sacó de esa burbuja. Al ver en la pantalla en nombre de Luna me preocupe. Ella solo me hablaba para emergencias.

-Permíteme

No sabía lo que me esperaba así que camine hacia mi habitación.

-Hola

 _-Harry…_

Escuche que ella suspiraba.

-¿Qué pasa?

 _-Necesito tu ayuda…_

Suspire, en estos momentos no podía ayudarla, era mi tiempo con Ginny.

Linda… lo siento… pero en este momento no puedo ir

 _-En verdad necesito tu ayuda… ha ocurrido algo… mi padre… mi padre lo sabe_

Luna a veces podía ser terca. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir, pero era hora que afrontara sus problemas sola. Así que decidí mentirle.

-Estoy trabajando… sabes que lo hago por nosotros… por nuestro futuro

Esperaba que entendiera que por el bien de nuestro futuro esta farsa tenía que acabar.

 _-Lo se… sé que es hora… pero me da pavor… no quiero enfrentarlo sola… y se lo que vas a decir… sé que Neville debe de estar conmigo… pero te necesito… eres mi mejor amigo… ¿ella es tan importante?_

-Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre…

Le dije esas palabras con la intención que se diera cuenta que Ginny era la mujer de mi vida.

 _-Estaré al pendiente de ti…_

-Yo también

Con un suspiro de satisfacción colgué, solo era cuestión de horas para que esto terminara.

Pero al darme la vuelta y ver a Ginny parada en la entrada de mi habitación me inquiete.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- grito

-¿Por qué me has espiado?

-Se honesto conmigo y dime que nunca la vas a dejar.

No entendía porque de repente este arranque. Pero sus ojos me reflejaron su inseguridad.

-Cálmate… las cosas no son como la crees

-No… no quiero calmarme…

Ella estaba herida.

-Por favor Ginny confía en mi… hay cosas que no puedo decirte…

-Bien… me voy…

El pánico me invadió cuando la mire que se iba.

-Ginny… espera…

-NO… CUANDO ESTES DISPUESTO A DEJAR ESE COMPROMISO ME BUSCAS…

La detuve desesperado.

-Por favor… solo déjame resolver algunas cosas y podremos estar juntos

-NO TE CREO…

Ella estaba cansada de esperar. Sus ojos me dieron esa resolución que tomo. Y la deje ir.

HG

Intente comunicarme con ella, le llamaba a todas horas, pero no respondía.

Le mande mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos, estaba seguro que ni siquiera los había revisado. Deje pasar los días con la esperanza que se tranquilizara y todo fuera más sencillo.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que la vi. Estaba en la cuerda floja y lo sabía. Tome mis llaves y cartera dispuesto a ir a buscarla, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con una Luna llorosa.

-Tienes que ayudarme…

Sus lágrimas corrían sin cesar en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué paso?

La tome por los hombros y cerré la puerta.

-Neville… Neville… ha desaparecido…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Los hombres de mi padre… se lo llevaron saliendo del hotel…

-Luna… lo siento…

Ella me miro con inmensa tristeza. Sus ojos detonaban algo.

-Necesito tu ayuda…

No. Negué con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de lo que me iba a pedir… pero tenía temor.

-Por favor… solo en ti puedo confiar… la vida de Neville está de por medio…

-Los siento Luna… pero no puedo hacer más por ti…

-Se bien que tu relación con Ginny Wesley es importante… pero tú que harías si su vida corriera peligro…

Me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que le pasara algo a Ginny.

-Mi padre matara a Neville si no ve que me alejo del…

-Puedes alejarte por un tiempo…

-Eso ya no es suficiente… no me creerá… lo matara…

Ella sollozo de manera incontrolable.

-Tranquila…

-NO PUEDO… EL MORIRA POR MI CULPA… JAMAS LO VOLVERE A VER…

Suspire…

No sabía si era lo correcto, pero era una vida de por medio.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Casémonos…

La mire absorto de sus palabras.

-No…

-Solo serán unos meses… cuéntale la verdad a Ginny… sé que ella es buena y lo entenderá… pueden seguir juntos… solo con discreción… yo te apoyare en todo…

-Lo que me dices es una locura… ella no lo aceptara…

-Hablaremos juntos con ella…

-Necesito… Necesito pensarlo…

-No hay tiempo…

-No puedo… Ginny…

-Estoy embarazada…

Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-Luna…

-Sé que lo complica aún más… pero tengo que protegerlos Harry… ayúdame…

La suplica en sus ojos me desarmo.

-Está bien… pero hablare con Ginny…

Luna asintió.

HG

Dos días después nos casamos en un registro civil. Luna pudo acelerar los trámites.

Mi desesperación creció cuando no logre localizar a Ginny. La busque en la madriguera, la universidad pero tal parecía que ella huía de mí.

-Tenemos que hacerlo… es la única manera de que hables con ella.- dijo Luna

-No… esto terminara por alejarla-dije con molestia

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que mi padre descubra la verdad… sé que Neville está vivo… y sé que lo dejara libre en cuanto esté convencido que no me importa…

-Está bien…

La vida de Neville y de su bebe estaban en juego.

HG

En cuanto le dijimos a la familia Wesley que nos habíamos casado nos llenaron de felicitaciones. Yo estaba muy nervioso.

-GINNY… GINNY…

Ella bajaría en cualquier momento.

Al estar presente en la sala, ella puso mueca de disgusto al mirar a Luna.

-Tenemos que festejar- dijo la señora Wesley

No quería festejar. Solo quería hablar con Ginny y explicarle todo.

-Porque no nos dijeron nada… pudimos organizar algo- dijo Hermione

-Todo paso demasiado rápido- dijo Luna

Luna podía fingir muy bien.

-Esto es una locura- dijo Arthur

-¿Qué festejamos?

Mi corazón se aceleró, buscaría la forma de explicarle todo.

-Nos casamos…- dijo una Luna sonriente

De pronto ella palideció y solo vi como ella se desvanecía.

-GINNY…

Corrí hacia ella, pero Ron ya la tenía en sus brazos. Me maldije por todo lo que le estaba ocasionando.

Todo era mi culpa.

Yo me metí en este enredo. Pero mi mayor error era casarme con Luna.

-Tranquilízate…- susurro Luna

-Es mi culpa…

-Se lo explicaremos… en pocos meses nos divorciaremos y podrán estar felices…

Mire como subían a Ginny a su habitación.

Una hora después la señora Wesley bajo y nos dijo que Ginny tenía anemia. Que dolo necesitaba descansar y alimentarse bien.

No quería irme de ahí, tenía que hablar con ella. Pero Luna me hizo ver que la dejara descansar.

A regañadientes Salí de la madriguera.

HG

Tres días después del suceso seguía siendo ignorado por Ginny, inclusive su celular me mandaba a buzón y los correos eran reenviados anunciando ella había dado de baja su correo.

Camine hacia la entrada de la madriguera con decisión, si ella no aceptaba verme la obligaría. No importaba que tuviera que gritarle la verdad enfrente de todos.

Toque el timbre y Ron me abrió.

-Harry…

-Perdón por venir sin avisar… pero…

Me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes… pasa.

Entre y mire a la señora Wesley con los ojos rojos y la mirada de su marido era de tristeza.

-¿Paso algo?

-Mi Ginny…- dijo Molly

Mi cerebro se descontrolo…

-¿Le paso algo? ¿Dónde está?

Mi voz demostraba pánico total.

-Ella se fue…- dijo Ron

-¿Cómo?

No…

-Sí, decidió irse…

-¿Cuándo se fue?

-Hace unas horas.

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a fluir. Ella estaba cansada de mí. Me quería lejos. No quería verme. ¿Ya no me amaba?

Salí rápidamente de la madriguera.

Pero a solo unos metros Ron me alcanzo.

-¿Tu tuviste que ver con que ella se fuera?

Lo mire y eso fue toda mi respuesta.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE? ¿LA ENGAÑASTE? ¿TUVIERON ALGO?

-la amo…

Fue un susurro.

El sentimiento de tristeza no me permitida hablar.

-Aléjate de ella… tu estas casado… ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor…

Parecía que la historia se repetía.

-Lo siento… pero esta vez no me alejare… la buscare… le pediré de rodillas que me perdone…

-NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAS… ES MI HERMANA…

-Has lo que creas correcto… pero esta vez no desistiré.

La buscaría… si era necesario hasta el fin del mundo… pero la encontraría y entonces me dedicare a ganarme su perdón…

Porque mi vida sin ella no valía nada…

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…. Y ULTIMO…**


	3. Chapter 3 FINAL

**HOLA A TODOS…**

 **SI… LO SE… HE TARDADO DEMASIADO… NO ANDABA MUERTA, ANDABA TRABAJANDO… JEJEJE.**

 **UNA DISCULPA POR ESTOS DOS MESES DE DEMORA, NO CREI TARDAR TANTO, PERO DE VERDAD QUE HE TENIDO DEMASIADO TRABAJO. ASI QUE FUI ESCRIBIENDO POCO A POCO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.**

 **PERO POR FIN LO TERMINE… ESTA CALIENTITO… ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y PODER RETRIBUIR SU ESPERA.**

 **OTRA COSA… QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE LA HISTORIA AMBICION HA GANADO EL CONCURSO DE FUEGO Y ESMERALDA EN LA CATEGORIA MEJOR LONG-FIC CONCLUIDO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LA LEYERON Y VOTARON POR ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**

 **LOS INVITO A VISITAR LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS QUE FUERON NOMINADAS, YA QUE TODAS SON MUY BUENAS.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO… AQUÍ ESTA EL SUMMARY DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESTA SI SERA LARGA Y ESPERO LES LLAME LA ATENCION. LA PROXIMA SEMANA PUBLICARE EL PROLOGO.**

 **NUESTRA JUVENTUD**

 **LA VIDA DE GINNY ERA COMO LA DE CUALQUIER ADOLESCENTE, "FELIZ Y DIVERTIDA". CON SUS AMIGAS DISFRUTABA DE SU TIEMPO LIBRE Y CON SU NOVIO SOLO PASABA EL TIEMPO, PERO TODO SE COMPLICO CUANDO CONOCIO A UN CHICO DE CABELLO AZABACHE QUE LA QUERIA CON EL, A COMO DEL LUGAR…**

 **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE. NO TENGO ADELANTO PERO SOLO LES DIRE QUE GINNY TIENE NOVIO Y NUESTRO QUERIDO HARRY LLEGARA A METERSE ENTRE ELLOS CON TODA LA INTENCION.**

 **LOS DEJO PARA LEEAN EL CAPITULO.**

FINAL

Todo esto era bastante tormentoso y complicado. No sabía en qué momento me metí en tantos líos y perdí a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma.

Solo sé que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia yo seguía buscándola. Habían pasado solo dos meses desde que ella se fue.

Lo primero después de que Salí aquel día de la madriguera fue ir a la universidad para saber que había ocurrido.

Me entere que ella ya había terminado sus clases y por lo tanto se marchó a realizar sus residencias en otro lugar.

Aunque trato por todos los medios posibles obtener su ubicación exacta no me quisieron dar más información. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que les dije que era amigo de la familia.

De los hermanos Wesley no obtuve nada, Ron ya se había encargado de informarles mi situación y ellos jamás me dirían en donde se encontraba Ginny.

Los señores Wesley simplemente se mantuvieron al margen, pero aun así no quisieron soltar prenda de la información.

La señora Wesley alego que Ginny no quería que yo la buscara, mi corazón se estrujo en mi pecho. Ella no quería verme y aunque era plenamente consciente de ese hecho era triste saberlo.

Luna por su parte vivía en una casa aquí en Londres, tal parecía que su padre se había calmado con nuestra boda y nos había dejado de espiar.

De Neville no sabíamos nada todavía, yo simplemente le pedí a Luna que no me metiera en más problemas. La estaba respaldando al no anular nuestro matrimonio y era lo que más me podía permitir.

Le había dado hasta que cumpliera cuatro meses de embarazo para pedir la anulación y eso ya estaba por cumplirse.

De verdad apreciaba a Luna pero no podía seguir perdiendo mi vida por ella. Necesitaba a Ginny desesperadamente y la quería recuperar a toda costa. Sabía que sería demasiado difícil, pero no imposible.

HG

Un mes después…

Tres malditos meses.

Eso es lo que llevaba sin mirarla, estaba desesperado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le rogué a los Wesley que me permitieran la dirección donde se encontraba Ginny.

Pero ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer. Contrate a un investigador, pero no podía dar con ella. Tal parece que la universidad se tomaba muy enserio su papel de "información confidencial"

El investigador alegaba que cuando una persona no quería ser encontrada no se podía hacer más. Me sentía tan frustrado.

El timbre sonó y camine hacia la puerta. El plateado cabello de Luna apareció enfrente de mí.

Bufe

-También me da gusto verte…- dijo ella

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-He pedido la anualidad de nuestro matrimonio…

Ella extendió unos papeles hacia mí, yo los tome.

-Gracias… esto ya es un avance…

-Solo tienes que firmarlo…

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Con lo delicado que esta, no se dará cuenta. Ni siquiera puede viajar y yo tengo el poder de las empresas.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Hace apenas dos semanas el padre de Luna sufrió un infarto que lo dejo en una cama. No era que me alegrara la desgracia por la que pasaba mi antiguo jefe, pero me sentía liberado.

-Bien… por lo menos esto ya está resuelto.

-¿La has encontrado?

-No… parece ser que todas las posibilidades están cerradas.

Luna suspiro.

-Me siento tan culpable… todo esto es mi culpa

Ella se sobaba el vientre de casi cinco meses.

-Luna… no es necesario que te culpes… honestamente yo fui el cobarde

-Aun así… de verdad que lo siento. Yo solo espero que Neville aparezca y podre ser feliz… pero tu… ¿Crees que ella te perdone?

-No lo sé… pero hare hasta lo imposible por que así sea.

-Yo… yo sabía que tal vez para ti sería difícil encontrarla… ahora que mi padre está imposibilitado y yo he tomado el mando de las empresas… ¿Sabías que el dinero es poder?

La mire desconcertado ante sus palabras, solo Luna lograba confundirme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Mi padre tiene demasiados contactos… en todos lados… hasta en la universidad estatal.

Era la universidad donde asistía Ginny.

-Tu… Tú podrías conseguir la información.

-Si… de checo… viene en el sobre que te entregue.

Sin perder más tiempo corrí hacia los últimos documentos, los leí con ansias y supe que esa misma tarde iría a buscarla.

-Bien… yo me voy… supongo que tienes muchos planes que hacer…

-Gracias… yo… de verdad te lo agradezco.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… después de todo es mi culpa que estén separados.

Mire como se iba de mi departamento. Yo solo corrí a hacer una maleta.

HG

Los nervios me mataban, estaba afuera del edificio donde se suponía que vivía Ginny. Pero el hecho de entrar me daba pavor.

¿Si no me perdonaba? Yo sabía que esto me costaría.

Me arme de valor y camine hacia el edificio. Con manos temblorosas apreté el piso en el ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor me indicaron que había llegado a mi destino. Camine y toque el timbre, espere que la puerta se abriera.

Cuando escuche el clic de la puerta respire profundo.

Pero al mirar hacia enfrente me paralice, un chico rubio estaba ahí.

Inmediatamente mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Era algo de Ginny? No. No podía ser posible. Ella era mía.

-¿Hola?- escuche que me dijo

No tenía palabras

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

-Yo… Ginny

Acerté a decir.

-¿Buscas a Gin?

¿Por qué diablos le decía Gin? ¿Quién carajos es?

-Si… necesito ver a Ginny- logre recuperar mi voz

-Oh… pasa…

El camino hacia adentro y yo lo seguí.

-Toma asiento… quiero suponer que eres amigo de Gin…

¿Qué si soy su amigo? Soy mucho más que eso.

-¿Ella se encuentra?- lo dije en un tono molesto

-¿Quién eres?

Suspire con resignación.

-Necesito verla puedes hablarle…

-Primero dime tu nombre… no sé si cometí una imprudencia…

Esto me estaba sacando de quicio. Me levante y camine hacia donde me imagine eran las habitaciones.

-Oye… no puedes entrar ahí…

-Vete al diablo… Ginny… Ginny

Mi desesperación me estaba ganando. Camine hasta que encontró una habitación. La abrí y me sorprendí con lo que encontré.

Ahí estaba una habitación con una foto de la familia Wesley en el buro. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no la cuna que estaba a lado de la cama matrimonial.

Me quede mirando tratando de entender.

-¿Eres Harry Potter?

No conteste. Solo miraba la cuna.

-Contesta

-¿Por qué hay una cuna aquí?

-eres idiota… si… eres Harry Potter

¿Ella estaba embarazada? ¿Ella tendría un hijo?

No lo pensé más tome con brusquedad el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Está embarazada?

-eso no te incumbe

-Contéstame maldita sea

-Si… si lo está… pero ese bebe es mío…

Lo solté como si me quemara.

No. No podía ser posible. Ella no pudo haberme olvidado tan pronto.

-No es verdad…

-Claro que si… o es que pensabas que ella te esperaría todo el tiempo…

-No es verdad-

No podía aceptarlo.

-Te duele… pero esto es la realidad

La había perdido… la había perdido.

-Yo… yo…

-Lo siento amigo… pero tu tiempo ya paso…

¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Era verdad. Yo la había tenido entre mis brazos y la perdí. No fui sincero con ella. Jamás le conté mi apoyo hacia Luna.

Mire nuevamente hacia la cuna, añoraba que las cosas fueran diferentes. Añorando que ese bebe fue mío.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta de salida. No quería escuchar más sobre la maravillosa familia que formarían.

-No quiero que molestes a mi mujer… déjala tranquila…

Su mujer…. Era su mujer y su hijo…

Salí de ese departamento con la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida. Yo la había perdido. La tuve y la deje ir. Era justo que la dejara en paz y ser feliz con ese hombre que si la cuidaba y valoraba.

HG

GINNY

Cuando atravesé la puerta de mi departamento suspire de alivio. A pesar de que aún me faltaban cuatro meses para dar a luz ya me sentía cansada.

Sabía muy bien que la residencia sería bastante dura con mi embarazo. Pero aun así me sentía realmente cansada. La buena noticia es que tenía a mi querido amigo Colín.

Lo conocí en la universidad, no éramos grandes amigos en ese entonces, pero al venir a realizar la residencia aquí pues conseguimos el apartamento y juntos nos encargábamos de los gastos. Eso para mí en este momento de mi vida era genial.

-Hola… linda-

-Colín…- suspire su nombre con cansancio dejándome caer en el sillón.

-¿Te ves realmente agotada?

-Estoy agotada y lo que le sigue

-Bien… pues hora de dormir…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Aún tengo que hacer la cena… recuerda que me toca…

-No… linda yo me encargo…

-No… tenemos un trato…

-Oye… pero si no es gratis… tú me harás el desayuno…

-Hecho.

No lo pensé más y camine como zombi a mi habitación y no supe más.

HG

Desperté como nueva, a pesar de que tenía unas cuantas molestias con él bebe, ya que a veces no podía dormir tan cómoda como quería. Pero aun así el cansancio me vencía.

Llegue a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno para Colín.

-Mmm… ¡que rico!

-Que bien que te guste

-¿Has descansado?

-Si… estoy como nueva…

-Eso me alegra porque tengo que decirte algo que lo más seguro es que no te caiga nada bien…

Su mirada seria me alarmo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tranquila… tómatelo con calma.

-Habla de una vez…

-Ayer en la mañana vino alguien a buscarte…

-¿A mí?

-Si… no supe quién era… así que deje que entrara. Intente que me dijera su nombre… pero no hablaba.

¿Quién sería? A pesar de los meses que llevaba aquí no conocía a nadie más que Colín.

-¿Hombre o mujer?

-Hombre… Ginny…

Ese suspiro no me decía nada bueno.

-sabes quién es…

-Si… era un hombre… cabello azabache… ojos verdes… con anteojos

Me quede paralizada con su descripción. ¿Cómo diablos me había encontrado? ¿A qué venia?

-¿Qué te dijo?- susurre

-Solo vino aquí… pregunto por ti… quise saber su nombre y solo te busco como loco. Camino por las habitaciones y… lo siento lida… pero vio la cuna.

La sangre abandono mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila… cálmate o no te contare el resto…

Trate de tranquilar los latidos de mi corazón y respire profundo.

-Continúa…

-Yo… yo lo hice porque creí que era lo mejor… lo siento si cometí una imprudencia… pero él lo dedujo. Enseguida supo que estabas embarazada y aunque se lo negara no me creería.

-¿Qué paso?

-Sé muy bien que el intentaría verte… y tú no querrías… así que le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que tu bebe era mío.

¿Cómo? Le dijo que mi bebe era de él.

-Tu… le dijiste…

-Lo siento… sé que no debí entrometerme… pero cuando me di cuenta quien era sentí rabia por todo lo que ese maldito te hizo… y fue un impulso.

Respire profundamente. ¿Cómo podía enojarme con el chico que me ha apoyado en mi embarazo? El solo intentaba ayudarme.

-Gracias…

Me miro con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… no quería enfrentarlo…

-Ginny… sabes que a mi parecer él no te merece… pero creo que deberías decírselo.

-Lo se… lo sé y lo he estado pensando… pero solo quiero estar tranquila y Harry en mi vida sería complicaciones. Él está casado y yo quiero ser feliz con mi bebe.

-Eso es acertado… yo te apoyare en todo…

-Muchas gracias.

HG

Dos meses después…

Suspire con resignación. Me encontraba nuevamente en la madriguera. Pero no quería entrar.

Mis padres me visitaron hace un mes. Les conté de mi bebe pero no les dije el nombre del padre aunque por mi querido hermano Ron, ellos ya lo sospechaban.

Además está el hecho de que mi madre prometió hablar con mis hermanos y prepararlos, pero eso no quitaba el interrogatorio al cual sería sometida.

La boda de Ron era el día de mañana y sabía muy bien que él estaría ahí. Venia preparada para todo. Pues ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y el por obvias razones sabría la verdad.

Yo estaba dispuesta a decírselo. Solo esperaba que no tomara a mal mi silencio.

-Ginny…. Oh… estas preciosa

Mi madre como siempre me echaba piropos.

-Hola mama…- mire a mi papa y lo abrace

-Está más grande…- dijo mi papa

-es lógico tiene que crecer…

-¿Mis hermanos?

-Mañana llegaran a la ceremonia… pero tienen prohibido molestarte o hacerte algún comentario.- dijo mi madre

-Gracias…

-Si tú quieres darles explicaciones lo harás… si no… no es necesario- dijo mi padre

-Muchas gracias…

-Ve y descansa… mañana será un día largo

-Largo y de felicidad….

Subí a mi habitación y nuevamente caí rendida.

HG

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación para mirar libremente a mi amiga.

Hermione estaba hermosa con su vestido de novia, y no podía dejar de sonreír. Me miro por el espejo y me sonrió.

-Eres demasiado mala. Si no fuera porque es mi boda y ese enorme vientre te arrastraría de los cabellos.

Sabía que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar me reprocharía no despedirme de ella adecuadamente y también el hecho de no confiarle mi embarazo.

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que me atreví a decirle

Me sonrió nuevamente.

-No es suficiente… pero por hoy te dejare en paz

Camine hacia ella y la abrase. Ella acaricio mi vientre.

-Ya sabes que es…

-No… es terco y no deja verse

-Como su padre…-susurro, pero al ver mi expresión se puso seria

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?

-Te conto todo Ron…

-Si…

-Se lo contare…

-El… hay cosas que no sabes…

Sabía hacia donde iba esto, pero no quería escuchar sobre la perfecta vida de Harry y su esposa.

-Por el momento no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero es importante que lo sepas… las cosas entre ustedes pueden arreglarse tan fácilmente…

-No. El hecho de que sea el padre no quiere decir que lo dejare entrar en mi vida nuevamente.

-ese tipo de actitudes solo les complicara más la vida.

-BASTA. Es tu día y no quiero arruinarlo…

-Está bien… solo te pido un favor…

-¿Cuál?

-Escucha lo que él tenga para decirte…

Asentí no muy segura de poder hacerlo.

HG

Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Todos nos encontrábamos esperando a que iniciara la ceremonia, sabía que en cualquier momento vería a Harry.

Retoca los dedos de mi mano sin poder evitarlo. De pronto todo se me movió. Ahí a unos metros Luna se encontrada parada. Miraba de manera distraída alrededor, pero no me impacto verla después de todos ella era la esposa del padrino, así que tenía que verla.

Lo que realmente me impacto fue su enorme vientre, ella estaba embarazada.

Instintivamente tome mi vientre con mis manos, preguntándome una vez más si era lo correcto decírselo a Harry. ¿Lo querría? ¿El querría a mi bebe? Después de todo él ya estaba esperando un hijo con su esposa.

Decidí no atormentarme más con esos pensamientos, camine a mi lugar de madrina y con la frente en alto, espere el inicio de la ceremonia.

Las piernas me temblaron cuando vi a Harry, entro como siempre con ese aire de grandeza que lo distinguía, pero había algo en sus ojos que no lograba distinguir.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos observe su expresión de sorpresa al mirar mi vientre. Estaba preparada para esa expresión.

Él sabía que yo estaba embarazada, pero al mirar mi enorme vientre era seguro que su mente hiciera cuentas, ya estaba lista para las explicaciones que me pediría.

Durante toda la ceremonia el me miraba de manera insistente, como si quisiera que con una mirada yo respondiera a todas esas preguntas que seguramente tendría.

Al terminar los aplausos y las felicitaciones a los novios camine tranquilamente hacia la madriguera, más exactamente hacia mi habitación, sabía que Harry me buscaría ahí.

Sentía mucho la incomodidad de Luna, pero esto era necesario, yo tenía que ver por el bienestar de mi hijo así como ella vería por el del suyo.

Mi hijo necesitaba a su padre, aunque el fuera un maldito mentiroso que no se merecía la oportunidad siquiera de tenerlo, le daría esa oportunidad y el sabría si aprovecharla o no.

No mire hacia atrás solamente cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, espere algunos minutos y pronto la puerta se abrió.

Lo mire, ahí parado esperando por una reacción mía.

-Te estaba esperando- le dije de manera firme

El me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo estabas tan segura que te seguiría hasta aquí?

-Instinto… supongo

Camino de un lado a otro por la habitación de manera nerviosa

-cuando te alejaste de mi… te busque por todos lados… no sabía cómo estabas… me sentía desesperado por no poder tenerte…

La furia creció dentro de mí.

Este hombre era el cínico más grande que conocía.

-Claro… porque lo más seguro es que no has encontrado a otra imbécil que te de todo sin recibir nada.

Su cara se contrajo por mis palabras, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo.

-Ginny… tengo que explicarte muchas cosas…

-No es necesario… no necesito escuchar más mentiras…

-Sé que tienes todo el derecho de no creer en mí… pero al menos déjame explicarte las cosas.

-Ya te dije que no lo necesito… mejor ve con tu esposa… ella seguro que te pedirá explicaciones del porque estás aquí conmigo y no con ella.

-¿Has visto a Luna?

-Pues claro… no soy ciega…

De pronto miro mi vientre y sus facciones cambiaron totalmente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dijo refiriéndose a mi vientre

-No estaba lista…

-es por eso que no quieres hablar conmigo… es por eso que te fuiste así… sin decir nada

Harry levantaba la voz y se notaba que estaba sobresaltándose.

-Fue por tus malditas mentiras… eres un verdadero egoísta… quisiste tenernos a las dos…

-Las cosas no son así… ¿Quién rayos es el tipo que vive contigo?

-eso no te importa…

-Por supuesto que me importa…

-Solo quiero tranquilidad…

Harry se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó a mí.

-Hice cuentas… tú tienes más de seis meses de embarazo… sé que me merezco tu rechazo y no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… pero Ginny… yo… yo no estoy casado con Luna…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

lo anulamos… te amo a ti y ese bebe que ella espera es de otro hombre… hombre al que ella ama.

-¿No es tu hijo?

-No… quiero explicarte todo… pero antes te digo que no importa nada más que tú y ahora ese bebe que esperas.

No pude evitar las mariposas en mi estómago ante sus palabras.

-¿Tu… tu si lo quieres?

-Claro que si… no importa si estuviste con alguien más cuando estábamos juntos… ese bebe será como mío…

¿Qué diablos?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sé que tienes una relación con el papa del bebe… pero yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por recuperar tu amor…

-¿Crees que te engañe? ¿Crees que estuve con otra persona estando contigo?

Harry me miro desconcertado.

-Hice cuentas Ginny… tu y yo estábamos juntos cuando ese bebe fue concebido y ese hombre me dijo que era suyo.

Mi temperamento Wesley estallo.

-ERES UN IDIOTA… LARGATE… LARGATE DE AQUÍ… NO QUIERO VERTE

Mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Tranquilízate…

-NO ME PIDAS NADA… NO ME TOQUES… LARGATE

La puerta se abrió y un Ron molesto entro a mi habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Corrí como niña pequeña a refugiarme en los brazos de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Quiero que se vaya?

-Ginny… tenemos que hablar- dijo Harry

-NO… NO QUIERO HABLAR

-Harry ya la escuchaste… será mejor que te marches…

-No… ella volverá a desaparecer y tenemos que arreglar las cosas

-NO TENGO NADA QUE ARREGLAR CONTIGO…

-No es bueno para él bebe que ella se altere… déjala tranquila…

-Ron…

-No me hagas sacarte de aquí… me importa su salud

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba aún más que antes.

-Ron… no puedo irme así como así… tu sabes bien…

-Es que no la miras como esta de alterada… la salud de mi hermana y mi sobrino son mi prioridad…

-Está bien… pero…

-Pero nada… solo déjala descansar.

Solo mire a Harry salir de la habitación.

-Perdóname por arruinarte tu día…-fue lo único que atine a decirle a mi hermano.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. La verdad es que ya me lo esperaba…

-Aun así… mi intención era hablar tranquilamente, pero todo se me fue de las manos.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-¿Cómo sabes que no se lo dije?

-Si se lo hubieras dicho él no hubiera salido de aquí.

Suspire.

-El piensa que él bebe no es suyo…

-Bueno… que esperabas… ese chico con el que compartes el departamento le dijo que era de él.

-Pero yo jamás estaría con alguien más… es…

-Tiene miedo…

-¿Es cierto que no está casado?

-Si… Lo anularon…

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es algo que él debe explicarte…

Suspire.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él. A pesar de que me dolía que pensara que yo había estado con alguien más, debo reconocer que tiene mucho que ver que mi compañero de departamento interviniera.

No me quedaba más que tratar de arreglar las cosas con Harry por el bien de mí bebe, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera algo con él.

HG

Abrí los ojos con pesar, las insistentes patadas de mi bebe me habían despertado. Hoy era un nuevo día.

Me levante renovada, me duche y me vestí. Tome mi móvil y marque aquel número que hacía que las mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

- _Ginny_

-Hola

- _Yo… yo me estaba impacientando… estaba saliendo hacia la madriguera…_

-no… no… aquí no… será mejor que nos veamos en otro lado

 _-¿estas lista para hablar?_

Suspire.

-Si… es por el bien de mi bebe

- _claro… ¿Podemos hablar en mi departamento?_

 _-_ No… prefiero que sea un lugar neutral.

 _-Te parece bien la cafetería que se encuentra a unas cuadras de la madriguera._

-Si… en media hora.

 _-Bien… nos vemos ahí_

HG

HARRY

Me retorcía de los nervios, había llegado a la cafetería diez minutos después de la llamada, así que la espera se me estaba haciendo eterna.

No me importaba nada, la quería conmigo, solo para mí. No importaba él bebe que estaba esperando, lo querría tanto como a ella.

Había llegado al punto en que la necesitaba más que a nada, jamás imagine poder amar a nadie así, tenía terror que me quisiera lejos, porque la amaba tanto que era capaz de dejarla libre si eso la hacía feliz.

-Hola

Mire a la mujer que acababa de llegar, era Ginny, se veía preciosa embarazada.

Era imposible dejar de sentir esa sensación. Quería que ese bebe fuera mío.

-Hola

La mire, ella se veía colorada.

-Perdón… pero es que hace un calor espantoso.

Le sonreí. Ella resoplaba intentando refrescarse.

-Descuida… yo… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… todo… bien

-Yo…

Era estúpido que tantas veces soñé con tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella y poder explicarle todo y ahora que estaba en frente de mí, no sabía que decirle o por dónde empezar.

-He pensado bien las cosas en estos meses, he accedido a esta plática porque quiero que esto quede en buenos términos.

No… no… yo no quiero que esto quede aquí.

-Si me dejas explicarte todo… con detalles

-Por eso estoy aquí… así que te escucho…

Respire profundamente y comencé la historia. Le dije desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos en mi automóvil. Y de como Percy me hizo tomar la decisión de alejarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Él tenía sus razones y eran válidas… yo era un mujeriego que no tomaba a ninguna chica enserio.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero al hecho de que tu tomaste esa decisión y no me dejaste opción a mí.

Era verdad. Pero yo solo quería que no sufriera.

-Creí que era lo mejor para ti… yo no te convenía

-Eres un idiota… Percy no tenía derecho… eran mis decisiones.

La mire sorprendido por su reacción, pero supongo que las hormonas no le daban tregua.

-Yo… tú me importabas… tu familia siempre se ha preocupado por mi… no era bueno para la única chica Wesley… no quería lastimarte a ti ni a tu familia.

-Bien… bien… eso ya paso…

Proseguí contándole como conocí a Luna y mi relación con ella. Cuando termine pude ver su rostro serio.

-¿nunca tuviste nada con ella?

-No

-¿Me estás diciendo que fingieron todo el maldito tiempo?

-Yo solo lo hice como un favor… Luna es mi mejor amiga… yo estaba solo cuando esto empezó y después todo se volvió más complicado.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Por qué no quería involucrarte… cuando Neville desapareció y me case con Luna tuve pavor… te imaginas si su padre se hubiera dado cuenta que tú y yo estábamos juntos.

-Aun así…

-No… no quería arriesgarte… solo… solo necesitaba tiempo… tiempo para solucionar las cosas.

-Yo pude ayudarte… DIABLOS HARRY…YO PUEDE ESTAR CONTIGO…

Sabía que tenía razón, jamás dude de su apoyo, pero era difícil sincerarme en ese momento con la presión de pensar que le podía pasar algo.

-Todo lo hice pensando en tu bienestar.

-Pudimos… pudimos ser muy felices…- susurro

-Aún podemos Ginny

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No confió en ti y tú no confías en mí…

-Claro que confió en ti… y puedo ganar tu confianza…

-No… no… no confías en mí…

-Ginny…- suspire

-Me dijiste que querías a este bebe…

-Y lo quiero… quiero todo lo que venga de ti

Ella siguió negando con la cabeza.

-tu… no entiendes

-Entonces explícamelo…

-Yo nunca estuve con nadie más que tu…

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar muy rápido tratando de procesar las palabras de Ginny.

 _Yo nunca estuve con nadie más que tu…_

Está embarazada.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?-

Era evidente que tenía aproximadamente d meses.

-Tengo 7 meses… en dos semanas serán ocho.

Comencé a hacer cuentas...

Es… es posible que…

-¿Es posible que?

-Si…

Entonces lo entendí… y mi pecho se hincho de una sensación de felicidad.

-Es… es… es mi hijo…-

-Si… es nuestro hijo…

Mi hijo…

Nuestro hijo…

Ella estaba embarazada y de mi… iba a ser padre

Tiene 7 meses…

Siete meses que me he perdido…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque creí que estabas feliz con Luna… yo solo quería alejarme de todo

-Es injusto… yo me he perdido ocho meses…

-Lo se… pero no estaba lista

-¿Lista? También es mi hijo

Solo dos segundos pasaron para que el temperamento Wesley explotara.

-Tu eres el responsable de que yo tomara esa decisión… tú y tus malditas mentiras… las cosas serían diferentes si me hubieras contado todo… no me vengas a reprochar nada cuando tú tienes lo que mereces…

-Ginny… yo…

-No quiero oírte más… nunca te separare de nuestro hijo… he regresado para establecerme aquí… no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su padre. A pesar de nuestros errores el merece tenernos a los dos…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… quiero estar presente en todo lo que implique con nuestro hijo.

-No te lo negare… nunca…

-Ginny… aun podríamos tener una oportunidad juntos

Tome su mano para acariciarla pero ella la retiro enseguida.

-No… eso no es posible…

-¿Por qué? Ahora no es solo por nosotros… tenemos que pensar en nuestro hijo.

Si. Sé muy bien que me estaba aprovechando de mi hijo. Pero de verdad la quería conmigo.

-¿estas tratando de utilizar al bebe?

-Nooo… claro que no

-Bien… te traje algo.

Me extendió un sobre y cuando lo abrí mi corazón salto.

-Son todos los estudios que me han hecho… y las ecografías…

-¿Sabes que va a ser?

-No… no se ha dejado ver…

Sonreí al ver las imágenes.

Era muy pequeñito pero era nuestro.

-Yo… tengo que irme…

-Espera…

-Yo te avisare cuando tengo la próxima cita.

-Ginny… quiero… necesito que me des una oportunidad.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No me pidas eso… no puedo

A pesar de mi nerviosismo al contarle todo, decidí ser directo.

-Te quiero conmigo… a ambos… podemos formar una familia… juntos

-Me lastimaste demasiado…

-Ya te explique el porqué de mis actos.

-Pero aun así… no confiaste en mi… pusiste todo por encima de lo que sea que teníamos… lo siento.

Solo me dirigió una mirada triste y salió de la cafetería.

Ahí me quede como idiota dejándola ir.

HG

Dos meses después…

Intente aguantar la respiración y no quejarme de nada.

Ella estaba sufriendo mucho más dolor del que yo siento en mi mano, aunque sienta que me la está arrancando.

-Harry estas tan blanco como Ginny- ese fue Ron burlándose.

-CALLATE RON… MAMA ME DUELE…

-Tranquila hija, veras que cuando tengas a tu bebe todo habrá valido la pena

Ginny estaba en trabajo de parto, ya llevaba seis horas desde que llegamos al hospital. Nos encontrábamos tranquilamente en la madriguera celebrando el regreso de la luna de miel de los recién casados.

Todo fue muy repentino, ella estaba riéndose de la cara quemada de Ron por el sol de la playa, parecía un gran camarón gigante, pero a solo dos minutos de su risa rompió aguas, todos nos quedamos quietos tratando de procesar lo sucedido, el grito de dolor de Ginny nos despertó de nuestro retardo.

Di gracias a dios por estar ahí en la madriguera con ella y así poder vivir cada detalle del nacimiento de nuestro bebe.

Ahora me encontraba apoyándola en todos los sentidos, no quería separarme de su lado. Según el medico ya le falta poco para que nazca él bebe, pero ver a ella con tanto dolor y ese semblante tan pálido me hacía sentir fatal.

-Sí, Ginny… eres muy fuerte- intente darle ánimos.

-CALLATE… TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA

Ella se puso roja y cerró los ojos con fuerza, otra contracción estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Decidí no decir nada más y dejarla tranquila con su dolor.

-Pobre Ginny, nada más de verla me dan escalofríos- dijo Hermione

-oye no me tengas lástima porque ya te tocara a ti- dijo Ginny

Hermione se puso pálida y negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila amor… Ginny solo te está asustando… es una exagerada- Ron y sus comentarios

-IMBECIL… IDIOTA… FUERA DE MI VISTA…

-Hijo será mejor que salgas de aquí antes que tu hermana te estrangule.- dijo Molly

Ron salió apresurado de la habitación con una Hermione temerosa.

-tranquila hija… todo pasara…

Esas palabras también me reconfortaban a mí…

HG

Dos horas después mi hijo vino al mundo, y digo hijo porque fue un precioso niño con unos pocos cabellitos pelirrojos, aun no era visible su parecido ya que estaba demasiado pequeño.

Ginny a pesar de su mal humor de las últimas 8 horas, lloro de alegría al tenerlo en sus brazos.

Yo ahora me encontraba en los cuneros mirando embelesado a ese pequeño ser que a pesar de tener pocas horas de vida ya lo era todo para mí.

-Es hermoso, todo un Wesley- dijo Arthur

-También tiene rasgos Potter- declare yo

-Aún es demasiado pequeño para saber a quién se parece- dijo Hermione

-Pero claramente será pelirrojo- dijo Ron

-Mi madre también es pelirroja…- lo dije con orgullo

Era mi hijo. Era precioso.

HG

GINNY

Dos meses después...

Era su primera sonrisita. Mi pequeño Arthur sonreía mirando hacia los adornos que colgaban de su cuna, los observaba con gran detenimiento, imagino que esa curiosidad nunca se acababa.

Ya contaba con dos meses que llego al mundo, y yo lo seguía viendo igual de pequeñito.

Harry, el siempre venía a verlo y pasaba gran parte del día con él. No entendía como manejaba su trabajo en la empresa de su padre, pero él siempre decía que no había problema.

El último mes de mi embarazo fue tranquilo, y debo reconocer que Harry siempre estuvo a mi lado, me apoyo en todo momento.

A pesar de todo lo que le dije sobre el hecho de que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos, él estuvo ahí, me hizo saber que no se daría por vencido y que lucharía porque esa idea cambiara.

Ese mes pensé las cosas y aún continuaba en la misma postura, no podía pasar por alto todo lo que él me había hecho, no fue sincero y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Cuando nació Arthur, todo cambio un poco. El ver a mi pequeñito me hablando el corazón.

No puedo negar que en el parto odie por completo a Harry e irracionalmente lo culpe de mi estado. El aguanto, no se quejó ninguna vez que casi destripe su mano al tener las dolorosas contracciones.

Pero al mismo tiempo adore que estuviera ahí, adore que viéramos juntos por primera vez a nuestro hijo. Después de todo ambos somos sus padres.

Mire nuevamente a mi hijo y observe los pocos cabellos con los que contaba, sin duda iba a ser pelirrojo, yo siempre buscaba el parecido que tenía con Harry. Sus ojos, sin duda sus ojos serian verdes, aun los tenía un poco grises pero estaba segura que serían tan verdes como los de su padre.

Estos dos meses Harry había sido un perfecto padre, a veces me preguntaba si también sería un excelente esposo. No podía evitarlo, mi corazón ya lo había perdonado.

Pero me decía a mí misma que tal vez era demasiado pronto, pero la perseverancia de Harry en todos sus actos y atenciones hacia mí y nuestro bebe hablaban más que el tiempo trascurrido e inclusive que las palabras.

Los toques de la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa mama…

-No soy tu mama…

La voz de Harry la hizo voltear rápidamente.

-Hoy llegaste más temprano que de costumbre

-Me desocupe antes y quise pasar este tiempo con Arthurito…

Sonreí ante el diminutivo de nuestro hijo. De verdad era pequeñito o eso me parecía a mí.

De pronto nuestras miradas se conectaron y no supe que más decir.

-Yo… yo voy a dejarte con Arthur…

El suspiro.

-Bien…

HG

Me dirigí a la cocina de la madriguera, mi madre se encontraba picando algunas verduras.

Me miro y suspiro.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

La mire desconcertada. ¿A qué se refería?

-No entiendo. ¿Hasta cuándo qué?

-El viene a diario, está contigo y él bebe todo el tiempo, te ha demostrado que lamenta su error… cuando le darás y te darás la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo…

Mi madre estaba de parte de Harry.

Ella decía que debía perdonarlo por el bien de nuestra felicidad. Y de verdad que yo también lo creía así, pero tenía un terror enorme de equivocarme, porque ya no era solo yo. También estaba mi pequeño.

-Creo… creo que… no lo se

-Solo te estas lastimando… es un buen hombre…

-Lo se… lo se… pero… ¿Si lo vuelve hacer?

-Ha aprendido de sus errores. Ha madurado, sabe que tienen un hijo…

-Yo… yo…

-Solo te digo algo… no te va a esperar toda la vida… Siempre estará para el pequeño Arthur… será un gran padre… pero no esperes que siempre este a tu disposición, algún día llegara alguien más.

El terror me invadió, tenía miedo de estar con él, pero tenía aún más miedo de que Harry encontrara a alguien más.

-Lo amo mama…

-Entonces guárdate esos miedos y se feliz…

Yo solo asentí y subí a mi habitación.

Camine despacio sin hacer ruido, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta lo escuche hablando con nuestro pequeño.

-Algún día… sé que tu mami no es rencorosa y confió en que podrá perdonarme y seremos una familia…

Mire por la rendija de la puerta y me enterneció la imagen.

Harry tenía a Arthur en brazos, caminaba por la habitación arrullándolo, lo miraba embelesado y de vez en cuando acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

-Sé que dirás que me lo merezco… absolutamente toda su indiferencia… pero la amo y no puedo ni quiero rendirme… los recuperare y entonces viviré para hacerlos felices…

El corazón de Ginny latió mucho más rápido y entonces lo supo.

Era hora de dejar todo atrás. Era hora de pasar página, porque los tres se lo merecían.

-Ojala pudiera perdonarme pronto… porque cada minuto lejos de ustedes me mata…

-Ya te he perdonado…

Harry detuvo su caminata y me miro sorprendido.

-¿Me has perdonado?

-Si…

-¿Te refieres ha perdonado para poder estar conmigo como mi mujer? O ¿solo perdonado sin rencores?

Eran tontas sus preguntas, pero conociéndome era lógico que las hiciera.

-Como tu mujer…- susurre

El me escucho porque me miro intensamente y yo solo me acerque a mis hombres.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

El parecía sorprendido.

-Si… muy enserio… quiero que formemos una familia… los tres… juntos

-¿Y vendrán más?- me pregunto como un niño pequeño

Sonreí.

-Tal vez dos más…

Entonces con una mano me pego a él y a nuestro bebe. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, los acepte gustosa.

Pego nuestras frentes y me sonrió.

Por fin… volvía a ver esa sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-vaya… por fin…

Ambos volteamos al escuchar a Ron.

-Ron… te dije que les dieras privacidad- Hermione sonaba enojada

-Es que cuando mama nos dijo… no podía creerlo…

-Lo siento chicos… ahora mismo me lo llevo…

Ambos salieron de nuestras vistas con un Ron que refunfuñaba.

Harry y yo sonreímos.

-Creo que se ha dormido-dijo Harry

-Parece ser que logras que duerma mejor que yo…

-Solo le platico… eso le agrada bastante.

-Lo tomare en cuenta

-Te amo Ginny… los amo.

-Yo también los amo…

Sentí esa paz en mi interior que solo sentía cuando estaba con Harry.

Por fin me permití creer que ya no era… la de la mala suerte.

FIN

¿Qué LES PARECIO?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…


End file.
